La princesse au sang-mêlée de Konoha
by cyala6
Summary: Imaginez si Naruto n'était pas le seul réceptacle de Konoha et qu'il n'était pas le seul fils du 4ème Hokage, si Sasuke et Itachi n'étaient pas les seuls survivants du clan Uchiwa et si il y avait un autre démon qui avait attaqué le même jour que Kyubi et qui était dans le corps d'une jeune fille tout sauf normale. Voici l'histoire de la princesse au sang-mêlé de Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Cyann était une jeune fille âgé de 12 ans. Elle avait les yeux bleus azur et des cheveux marrons qui lui arrivaient dans le milieu du dos. Elle rêvait de devenir ninja pour retrouver deux hommes, un qu'elle devait tuer et un autre pour lui avouer un lourd secret qui la hantait depuis cinq ans. En elle, étaient cachés deux secrets qu'elle seul savait. Depuis toute petite, elle avait toujours été seul mais si elle le retrouvait, elle ne serait plus seule et enfin, elle serait heureuse. Elle était entrée dans l'académie ninja pour devenir plus forte et elle était dans la même classe que Sasuke Uchiwa. Oui, c'était bien le garçon qu'elle voulait retrouver pour lui avouer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle réussit l'examen de l'académie et en un rien de temps, elle était devenu une vrai ninja.

C'était enfin le grand jour pour elle, le jour où enfin elle ferait partie d'une équipe ninja mais plus que tout au monde, elle voulait être dans l'équipe de Sasuke Uchiwa.

Elle se rendit à l'académie ninja, entra dans la salle de cour où se trouvait déjà presque tous les éleves y comprit Sasuke Uchiwa et non ! Cet idiot de Naruto Uzumaki était là lui aussi. Elle n'en revenait pas, lui, l'imbécile, avait réussi à devenir ninja.

Elle alla s'asseoir un peu à l'écart et vit Sakura Haruno qui bouscula Naruto pour allait s'asseoir à côté de Sasuke. Elle s'avait depuis longtemps que toutes les filles de la classe étaient amoureuses de lui et toutes rêvaient d'être dans son équipe. Mais pas elle, elle voulait certes être dans son équipe mais pas part amour, mais pour lui dire la vérité sur ce qu'elle était pour lui.

Soudain, les bruits avaient cessés, elle tourna la tête et vit Naruto et Sasuke qui s'embrassaient. Elle éclata de rire en voyant les têtes de Naruto et de Sasuke et ce qu'ils disaient :

Sasuke: Naruto, Je Vais te Tuer!

Naruto : Ma bouche s'est pétrifiée !

Toutes les autres filles se retournèrent vers elle et lui demandèrent :

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?

Elle répondit :

-Ce qui me fait rire, c'est que finalement le premier baiser de Sasuke a été pris par Naruto. Hahahahahaha !

Et elle ria de plus belle, puis tourna la tête vers Naruto et Sasuke et vit Sakura devant Naruto l'air menaçant. Naruto supplia Sakura :

-Sakura, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Sakura lui dit en craquant son poing et d'un air menaçant :

-Naruto, t'es vraiment gonflant !

Naruto avait des sueurs froides et c'était compréhensible avec ce qui allait lui arriver. Quelques minutes plus tard, Cyann vit le visage de Naruto parsemait de coups que Sakura lui avait donnés. Le professeur Iruka était arrivé et dit :

-Très bien, tout d'abord, je tiens à féliciter les diplômés et maintenant je vais vous donner le nom de votre équipe et de vos coéquipiers, cet après-midi, je vous présenterai à vos maîtres d'équipe .

Les équipes se succédaient les unes après les autres, mais pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas entendu ni son nom ni celui de Sasuke. Enfin, vint le tour de l'équipe 7 :

-L'équipe 7 sera formée de Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno...

A l'appelle de son nom et de celui de Sakura, Naruto bondit de joie quant à Sakura, elle déprimait rien qu'à l'idée de faire partie de l'équipe de Naruto.

- ... Sasuke Uchiwa et la de Cyann.

Mais se fut au tour de Naruto de déprimer et à Sakura de bondir de joie au nom de Sasuke. Quant à Cyann, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle se retrouverait dans la même équipe que lui. Mais elle fut tirée de ses pensées quand Naruto cria :

-Pourquoi il faut que je sois avec ce type ? Je suis super fort puisque je suis devenu un ninja.

Sur ce Iruka lui répondit en soupirant:

-Naruto, les équipes sont faites ainsi pour équilibrer les niveaux de chacun, il est donc normal que Sasuke et toi soyez dans la même équipe puisque tu es le plus nul de l'académie et que Sasuke et le plus doué. Et comme tu es doublement nul, Cyann aussi fait parti de l'équipe puisqu'elle est la deuxième de l'académie.

Et sasuke ajouta :

-Alors ne me gène pas pendant les missions, espèce de cancre.

En entendant cela, Naruto était encore plus énervé et fonça sur Sasuke en criant :

-Répète ça un peu pour voir !

Mais Sakura s'interposa et lui cria en levant les poings pour le frapper :

-Naruto, touche pas à Sasuke !

Iruka soupira et détourna les yeux exaspéré. Pendant ce temps, Cyann était heureuse car enfin elle était dans l'équipe de celui qui comptait le plus pour elle.

Pendant la pause déjeuner, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura et Cyann étaient partis chacun de leur côté. Cyann avait fini son repas et était en train de repartir vers sa classe lorsqu'elle croisa Sasuke qui allait en sens inverse. Elle se décida à lui parler :

-Sasuke, il faut que je te dise que je suis vraiment heureuse d'être dans la même équipe que toi, j'ai toujours voulu être avec toi et depuis le début, j'ai voulu te rencontrer et te parler car...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Sasuke lui coupa la parole et lui dit froidement :

-J'en n'est rien à faire que tu sois dans mon équipe, du moment que toi ou les deux autres ne me gênaient pas, ça me va. Je sais que toi aussi, tu connais la solitude mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de te comparer à moi.

Et il reprit sa route la laissant là où elle était. Elle resta seule pendant plusieurs minutes, incapable de bouger ou de parler. Les mots qu'il lui avait dit résonnaient encore en elle. Sasuke, le garçon qui comptait le plus pour elle venait de la rejeter, elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Son cœur s'emplit de tristesse et de regret. Elle se dit en elle même :

-Sasuke, si seulement tu savais.

Puis Cyann retourna en classe, triste et déboussolée,une larme coula sur sa joue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Cyann était revenue en classe et attendit que tous les élèves reviennent. Elle aperçut Naruto qui retourna à sa place et qui avait une tête de déprimée. Sakura et Sasuke entrèrent à leur tour, Sakura était vraiment triste et elle se demanda pourquoi elle était comme ça mais elle fut tirée de ses pensées lorsqu'elle vit Sasuke qui la regardait. Elle tourna vivement la tête pour que celui-ci ne la voie pas.

Iruka entra dans la classe et déclara :

-Très bien maintenant que vous savez vos équipes, il est temps de vous présenter vos maîtres.

Les maîtres des équipes défilèrent dans la salle. Mais Cyann ni prêta pas attention, elle repensa aux paroles que Sasuke lui avait dites. Elles résonnaient encore en elle.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il ne restait plus qu'eux dans la salle, toutes les autres équipes étaient parties avec leurs maîtres et Iruka était parti car il en avait assez d'attendre leur maître. Naruto perdait patience et décida de donner une leçon à leur nouveau maître en plaçant un tampon à craie dans l'ouverture de la porte.

-Comme ça, ça lui apprendra à être en retard. Hé Hé !, dit Naruto.

-Idiot, arrête de faire des bêtises, tu penses sincèrement qu'un ninja de niveau supérieur va tomber de ton piège, s'exclama Sakura.

-Pff, un ninja supérieur va l'éviter tout au plus, Naruto est vraiment un imbécile, murmura Sasuke.

Cyann ne se préoccupait pas de ce que ses camarades faisaient, elle se concentrait plutôt sur la personne qui était dans le couloir et qui avançait vers eux. Cette personne était maintenant devant la porte de la classe, elle posa une main sur la porte pour l'ouvrir et passa sa tête dans l'ouverture.

-Salut, dit celui-ci.

Et il se prit sur la tête le tampon que Naruto avait placé quelques minutes plutôt. Il y eut un long silence lorsque Naruto décida de le priser :

-Ha Ha Ha, je vous est bien eu maître.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai essayée de le dissuader mais il ne m'a écoutée, dit Sakura.

-C'est vraiment lui notre maître, il n'a pas l'être très costaud, ajouta Sasuke.

Quant à Cyann, elle ne dit rien, même si la blague de Naruto avait réussi, elle sentait que cet homme était beaucoup plus fort à ce qu'il semblait vouloir laisser paraître. Rien qu'à l'idée que ce type soit leur maître la faisait peur et elle en avait des sueurs froides.

Ce ninja était assez grand, il avait les cheveux blancs hérissés, l'un de ses yeux était noir l'autre était caché par son bandeau frontal et le reste de son visage était caché par un masque. L'étrange ninja entra dans la classe et leur dit en souriant, enfin on pouvait le devinait derrière son masque :

-Très bien les enfants, la première impression que vous me faites est vraiment très très mauvaise.

A ces mots, les visages de Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura et de Cyann étaient devenus déprimés. Le ninja supérieur les emmena sur la terrasse, il se plaça sur la barrière en face d'eux puis commença à parler :

-Bon maintenant vous êtes dans mon équipe, donc vous me dites votre prénom, nom, vos rêves et ce que vous aimez et détestez. Bon celui qui est le plus droite commence.

-Attendez, interrompit Sakura, c'est d'abord au maître de se présenter.

Le ninja soupira, mit sa main sur son menton et reprit :

-Bon, je m'appelle Kakashi Hatake, ce que j'aime et ce que je déteste ne vous regarde pas et mes rêves je n'en ai pas. Bon maintenant à vous.

-Enfin de compte, dit Sakura, on ne connaît que son nom.

Naruto qui était le plus à droite sourit et dit fièrement :

-Moi, c'est Naruto Uzumaki, ce que j'aime c'est les nouilles de chez Ichiraku, ce que je déteste c'est attendre que mes nouilles cuisent...

A ces mots, Kakashi était exaspéré. Quant à Cyann, elle le trouvait plus idiot qu'il l'était déjà.

-Quel crétin, pensa-t-elle, tout ce qu'il aime c'est les nouilles, ce n'est qu'un gamin.

-...mon rêve est de devenir Hokage comme ça tout le monde dans le village reconnaîtra ma valeur, continua de dire Naruto le sourire aux lèvres...

Les visages de Kakashi et de Cyann prirent un air sérieux.

-Il n'est peut-être pas si crétin que cela finalement, pensa-t-elle.

-...ha oui, finit de dire Naruto, j'adore faire des farces.

-Je vois ça, dit Kakashi de nouveau exaspéré.

Vint le tour de Sakura de se présenter, il n'avait pas grand choses à dire, à part qu'elle était amoureuse de Sasuke et qu'elle détestait Naruto qui déprima suite à cette annonce et qui fit sourire Cyann. Ce fut au tour de Sasuke de prendre la parole :

-Sasuke Uchiwa, dit-il froidement. Des rêves, je n'en ai pas, ce que j'aime et ce que je déteste, peu m'importe. J'ai seulement un objectif : je dois rendre l'honneur de ma famille en tuant une certaine personne.

Cette dernière phrase lança un froid parmi les jeunes ninjas. En particulier, parmi Cyann qui était encore plus affectée que les autres.

-Sasuke, pensa-t-elle. Il y a trop de haine en toi.

Quant à Kakashi, qui ne s'était pas intéressé au discours de Sakura, retrouva son sérieux et soupira à l'annonce de cette phrase. Enfin, Cyann prit la parole :

-Je m'appelle Cyann, j'ai un seul rêve : je veux devenir la femme la plus fort que le monde shinobi est connu. Ce que j'aime et ce que je déteste ne regarde que moi. Je n'ai que deux objectifs : je dois tuer quelqu'un et prouver à un autre que j'existe.

Tous les visages se retournèrent vers elle, ils n'en revenaient pas. Elle, cette fille si timide et si douce, devait tuer un homme. Tous la regardèrent étonnés et surpris y comprit Sasuke qui la considéra autrement après ce qu'il avait entendu. Cyann sentit ses joues rougirent et détourna la tête, gênée.

Le calme étant revenu, Kakashi continua ses explications :

-Bon, à partir de maintenant, je serai votre maître et demain, je vous ferais passer un test.

-Hein ? Quoi ?, hurla Naruto. Mais on vient de passer l'examen de l'académie, on va quand même pas un refaire en autre !

-Laisse moi finir, continua Kakashi. Comme vous le savez, vous êtes 77 élèves et bien sur ces élèves, seulement 9 ou 10 élèves deviendront vraiment des ninjas. Les autres devront retourner à l'école.

Les visages des quatre ninjas devinrent graves. Comment était-ce possible ? Ils avaient sué sang et eau pour arriver ici, ils n'allaient pas tout perdre comme ça sans se battre. Un long silence régnait sur les ninjas jusqu'à que Naruto et Sakura le rompirent :

-Quoi ? Comment est-ce possible ?, crièrent Naruto et Sakura.

-Alors, on a fait ça pour rien, dit Cyann.

-Mais alors à quoi a servi l'examen de l'académie, interrogea Sasuke.

-Laissez-moi vous expliquez, continua Kakashi. L'examen de l'académie consistait à séparer les élèves les plus nuls des autres.

Celui que je vais vous faire passer va servir à savoir si vous êtes vraiment faits pour devenir ninja.

Les quatre ninjas n'en revenaient pas, leurs visages étaient entre la surprise et la colère. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. L'idée de retourner à l'académie ne leur plaisaient guère. Naruto reprit ses esprits et demanda :

-Mais il consiste en quoi ce test ?

-Eh bien, vous verrez demain mais un bon conseil, ne prenaient pas de petit-déjeuner car vous risqueraient de le regretter, dit-il avec un regard à glacée le sang.

A cette réponse, les ninjas avaient des sueurs froides, l'idée même de se battre contre lui, les rendaient nerveux.

-Ha Ha Ha, fit Kakashi. Vous devriez voir vos têtes. Bon, je vous retrouve demain sur le terrain d'entraînement n°1 aux aurores et apporter votre équipement. A demain les jeunes.

Et il disparut dans un nuage de fumée, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura et Cyann partirent chacun chez eux se préparer pour faire face aux combats qu'ils allaient menaient contre Kakashi.

Pendant toute la nuit, Cyann pensa aux mots que Sasuke avaient dits et aux regards qu'ils lui avaient lancés. Ces paroles et ces regards étaient emplis d'une haine qui grandissait encore et toujours. Elle aurait espérée que cette haine se serait atténuée avec le temps mais c'était impossible. Comment pouvait-il ne pas haïr un homme qui avait tué toute sa famille ? Sur cette réflexion, elle s'endormit en pensant au combat de demain.

Le lendemain matin, Cyann se réveilla de bonne heure, se prépara et sur le conseil que lui avait donné Kakashi, elle ne prit pas de petit-déjeuner et elle partit de chez elle en direction du terrain d'entraînement n°1. Ce terrain était facile à repérer car il y avait une tombe qui commémorait les ninjas morts pendant la Guerre et surtout, il était situé près d'une rivière et avait une assez petite forêt. Arrivée au point de rendez-vous, elle aperçut Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke qui venaient d'arriver.

-Bonjour tout le monde, déclara Cyann en premier.

-Salut, fit Naruto.

-Salut, dit Sakura.

Sasuke ne dit rien, il la regarda avec insistance comme pour lire au fond de ses pensées. Cyann le remarqua et au lieu de lui répondre, elle lui sourit car même s'il l'avait rejetée hier, elle comptait tout de même lui dire la vérité. Sasuke qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction, rougit et détourna le regard ce qui eut pour réaction de faire sourire Cyann d'avantage.

Les quatre ninjas attendirent pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se leva. Ils commencèrent à perdre patience lorsque Cyann tourna la tête dans la direction opposée. Naruto qui avait remarqué le changement d'attitude de Cyann, déclara :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Cyann ?

-Il y a un quelqu'un qui arrive, dit celle-ci. Je sens une présence.

Naruto, intrigué, resta sur ses gardes au cas où Kakashi les attaquerait par surprise, Sasuke tourna légèrement la tête dans la direction de Cyann. Quant à Sakura, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi les garçons, en particulier Sasuke, s'intéressaient à quelque chose d'aussi futile.

-N'importe quoi, pensa-t-elle. Comme si on pouvait sentir quelqu'un à plusieurs mètres sans utiliser de techniques particulières.

A peine finit-elle de penser cela que Kakashi arriva.

-Salut les jeunes, dit celui-ci. Ça...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sakura et Naruto l'interrompirent en lui criant :

-Vous êtes en retard !

-Ah oui, en fait, j'ai rencontré un chat noir sur la route, dit Kakashi en essayant de trouver une excuse.

-C'est ça, une excuse pourrie !, s'exclama Naruto.

Cyann et Sasuke le regardèrent d'un autre œil comme si leur nouveau maître allait leur préparer un mauvais coup. Kakashi s'approcha d'un poteau en bois, y déposa un réveil, sortit trois clochettes de sa sacoche et déclara :

-Bon les enfants, ce test est une épreuve de survie et il consiste à me prendre l'une des clochettes qui se trouvent autour de ma taille. Et ceci avant que le réveil sonne c'est-à-dire avant midi.

-Mais, interrompit Sakura, il n'y a que trois clochettes et on est quatre.

-Ça veut dire, conclut Sasuke, que...

-...l'un d'entre nous va retourner à l'académie, finit Cyann.

-C'est exact, fit Kakashi.

Les quatre ninjas restèrent figer sur place. L'idée qu'ils devaient se battre entre eux pour avoir une des clochettes ne leur plaçaient pas.

-Enfin, bref , continua Kakashi, si vous n'arrivez pas à me prendre une des clochettes, je vous attache aux poteaux et je mange sous votre nez. Alors un bon conseil, allez-y franc jeu.

Le visage des ninjas devinrent encore plus grave.

-C'est pour ça qu'il nous a dit de ne pas prendre de petit-déjeuner, pensèrent-ils.

-Mais, finit par dire Sakura, si on y va sérieusement, on risque de vous blesser.

-Ça va être trop facile, déclara Naruto avec un grand sourire. Vu que vous n'arrivez même pas à éviter un tampon à craie.

Kakashi le regarda exaspéré.

-C'est drôle ça, dit-il. C'est toujours les plus nuls qui se vantent le plus. Enfin bon, laissons notre ami le cancre dans son délire et préparez-vous à mon signal.

A cette phrase, Cyann tourna la tête vers Naruto qui était vraiment énervé, le mot que Kakashi avait utilisé, ne lui plaisait pas. En une fraction de seconde, Naruto sortit un kunai de sa sacoche et fonça sur lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas, que Kakashi se retrouva derrière lui, la main sur la tête et ramena le bras de Naruto derrière son cou. Sasuke, Sakura et Cyann n'en revinrent pas, ils n'eurent pas le temps de le voir se déplacer.

-Pas de précipitations, dit Kakashi, je n'ai pas encore donné le signal.

-Incroyable, pensa Sakura.

-C'est donc ça le niveau d'un ninja de classe supérieur, se dit Sasuke en souriant.

-Il est vraiment fort, pensa Cyann. On va avoir du mal à le battre.

-Je commence à bien vous aimer, déclara Kakashi. Vous me prenez aux sérieux à présent. Prêts, commencez.

Les quatre ninjas eurent un sourire d'amusement. Au signal, tous se dispersèrent.

Kakashi se trouvait au milieu d'une clairière près de la rivière qui marmonnait :

-Le principe fondamental d'un ninja est la dissimulation. Pour l'instant, ils ont l'air d'avoir compris le principe.

En effet, pendant qu'il parlait tout seul, nos jeunes ninjas s'étaient tous dissimulés dans la nature. Tous enfin... presque. A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que Naruto se présenta devant lui et cria :

-Bon, c'est l'heure de régler nos comptes, que le combat commence. Alors en garde.

-A ce que je vois tu n'as rien compris, dit Kakashi désespéré.

-Mais il le fais exprès, pensa Sakura affligée.

-Quel crétin, se dit Sasuke.

-Il est vraiment nul, pensa Cyann, il faut d'abord se camoufler pour ne pas se faire repérer, après on doit attaquer à distance pour blesser l'ennemi et enfin, on sort de sa cachette pour l'achever. C'est le principe fondamental du ninja !

Kakashi soupira de déception face à la débilité de Naruto et déclara :

-Mon pauvre Naruto, tu es vraiment nul.

Naruto, véxé, fonça sur Kakashi et lui cria :

-C'est votre coupe de cheveux qui est nul.

Mais il s'arrêta dans sa course en voyant son professeur prendre quelque chose dans sa sacoche en lui disant :

-Leçon n°1 : le taïjustu. Ouvre grand les yeux, crétin.

Naruto, sur ses gardes, regarda attentivement son maître près à esquiver ses attaques.

-Le Taïjustu, pensa-t-il, ce sont des techniques à mains nus. Mais il va forcément sortir une arme s'il fouille dans sa sacoche. Restons sur nos gardes.

Mais au lieu de sortir une arme, comme le penser Naruto, Kakashi sortit un livre intitulé « Le Paradis du Batifolage » avec un air étrangement sérieux. Naruto, abasourdi, lui demanda :

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?

-Bah, dit celui-ci, je lis pardi, je veux savoir la suite. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je peux très bien vous combattre tous les quatre en lisant.

Naruto n'en revenait pas, son maître lisait alors qu'ils allaient se battre ce qui énerva encore plus Naruto. Il releva ses manches, lui fonça dessus et lui hurla :

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! Je vais vous réduire en miettes !

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Naruto l'attaqua de toutes ses forces, en lui acheminant plusieurs coups de poing et de pied. Mais Kakashi ne sortit pas la tête de son livre et les esquiva tous. Jusqu'au moment où Naruto lui envoya un ultime coup de poing mais cela fut en vin car à peine eut-il terminé son attaque que Kakashi se retrouva derrière lui. Ses mains étaient jointes, son livre était au milieu et dit à Naruto d'un sourire moqueur :

-Un ninja doit toujours faire attention à ses arrières.

Pendant ce temps, cachée dans les arbres, Cyann regardait le combat, affligée. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Non mais, je rêve !, pensa Cyann. Il se fiche de nous, il lit pendant le combat. Mais, c'est le symbole du tigre, pourquoi l'utilise-t-il ? Il ne fait que esquiver les attaques de ce crétin de Naruto.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées lorsque Sakura sortit de sa cachette et hurla à Naruto :

-Naruto, dégage ! C'est le symbole du tigre ! Tu vas te faire massacrer !

-Hein, fit Naruto surpris.

-Trop tard, déclara Kakashi, le sourire aux lèvres.

Naruto, apeuré, tourna légèrement la tête et vit le visage de Kakashi avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Il n'eut pas le temps de bouger que son maître lui planta ses doigts dans ses fesses et le souleva dans les airs en hurlant :

-Arcane Taïjustu du village de Konoha ! Technique ancestrale !

Naruto poussa un hurlement de douleur et atterrit quelques mètres plus loin dans la rivière.

-Mais c'est quoi ce combat ?, pensa Cyann, exaspérée. Et surtout, tu parles d'une technique ancestrale, c'est juste une technique qui demande une force gigantesque.

Kakashi ne faisait pas attention à Naruto, il était plongeait dans sa lecture lorsque deux shurikens sortirent de l'eau en direction de Kakashi. Celui-ci, toujours dans sa lecture, rigola et attrapa les deux shurikens avec deux doigts.

-Il est vraiment très fort, pensa Cyann. Pas étonnant que Naruto n'arrive pas à le battre. Il faut au moins être deux pour réussir à attraper une clochette.

Au même moment, Naruto sortit de l'eau, épuisé et abattu. Kakashi s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

-Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Tu s'est bien qui si tu n'attrapes pas une clochette, tu seras privé de déjeuner.

-Je le sais !, dit Naruto énervé.

-Tu es plutôt faible, continua Kakashi, pour quelqu'un qui dit vouloir devenir Hokage.

-Je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot !, hurla Naruto à bout de nerfs. Même si j'ai le ventre vide, vous allez voir ce que je vaut !

On entendit une énorme gargouillement venir du ventre des quatre ninjas.

-Ah, j'ai trop faim, se dit Cyann. J'aurais du prendre un case-croûte dans ma sacoche.

Mais Naruto n'avait pas fini de s'expliquer avec son maître qui lui tourna le dos, et lui cria :

-J'ai juste manqué d'attention !

-Comme dit le proverbe, déclara Kakashi d'un ton moqueur. « L'inattention est le pire ennemi du ninja ».

Naruto était fou de rage, mais il ne céda pas pour autant. Au moment où les autres s'y attendaient le moins, 8 clones de Naruto sortirent de la rivière.

-Voici ma botte secrète !, hurla Naruto le sourire aux lèvres. Je vous présente la technique du multi-clonage ! Maintenant, j'ai suis plus nombreux que vous, maître, et je suis sûr de vous battre à plate couture !

-Impressionnant, pensa Cyann. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Naruto pouvait utiliser la technique du multi-clonage.

Mais elle était encore loin de se douter de ce que Naruto préparait. Kakashi se reourna, le regarda d'un air neutre et lui dit :

-Je vois, ce sont de vrais clones. Mais tu ne pourras pas tenir plus d'une minute. En d'autre terme, tu n'arriveras jamais à me battre...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un des clones de Naruto lui attrapa le dos et le bloqua. Naruto avait le sourire aux lèvres pour la première fois, il avait réussi à l'attraper et il s'élança avec ses clones sur Kakashi. Tout en l'attaquant, il décrit son plan qui consistait à faire monter un clone sur la berge et à le prendre par derrière. Kakashi qui avait tout suivit, le regarda et ne dit rien.

-Waouh, pensa Cyann avec un sourire. Quant il veut, Naruto peut-être vraiment intelligent et malin.

Naruto allait frapper Kakashi au visage, lorsqu'il vit que son coup de poing avait atteint un de ses clones. Surpris, Naruto et ses clones s'attaquèrent les uns les autres en pensant que l'un deux était Kakashi et qu'il s'était métamorphosé en Naruto.

Mais Cyann avait compris que Kakashi avait utilisé une technique de permutation qui consiste à remplacer son corps par un objet ou un animal pour faire croire à l'ennemi que son attaque à marche et pour ensuite le blesser pendant qu'il baissait sa garde.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les clones de Naruto avaient disparus et Naruto se retrouva seul dans la clairière. Le visage parsemait de coups où une larme coulait sur sa joue. Mais son attention fut vite attiré par une clochette par terre près d'un arbre.

-Ouais une clochette !, hurla-t-il, fou de joie. Hi, Hi, Hi, il a du la perdre pendant sa fuite. C'est mon jour de chance.

Puis il se dirigea vers elle, mais au moment de se baisser pour la ramasser, une corde lui attrapa les pieds et le suspendu dans l'arbre, la tête en bas.

-Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?, hurla Naruto, sous le comble de la surprise.

-Mais quel idiot, pensa Cyann. Il ne sait même pas reconnaître un piège. De plus, le prof prend les choses aux sérieuses, Naruto n'a pas la moindre chance contre lui.

Au même moment, Kakashi réapparut devant Naruto et se baissa pour ramasser la clochette. Naruto n'en revenait pas, il venait de se faire piéger par son maître.

-Avant d'utiliser une technique, réfléchis-y à deux fois si tu ne veux pas qu'elle se retourne contre toi, dit Kakashi, exaspéré. Et puis, évites de tomber dans des pièges aussi grossiers.

Naruto était fou de rage, il ne pouvait pas croire que Kakashi se moquait de lui. Puis il ajouta avec un grand sourire moqueur :

-Un ninja doit savoir faire preuve de discernement.

-Ça va !, dit-il, au comble de l'énervement. Je sais tout ça depuis longtemps !

-Je n'en pas trop l'impression, déclara Kakashi. Tu es vraiment...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que de multiples shurikens et kunais atteignirent son visage et son cou sous le regard surpris de Naruto.

-Whaaa !, hurla celui-ci. Dans la tête, Sasuke t'es malade ou quoi ? Tu l'as tué !

Le corps de Kakashi se transforma en un rondin de bois. Kakashi avait encore utilisé une technique de permutation. Cyann avait vu d'où venait le coup.

-Il a du voir le coup venir, pensa Cyann, soucieuse. Si c'est bien ce que je pense, il a du utiliser cette technique pour pouvoir repérer Sasuke.

Son attention fut attiré par un cri strident. Il devait appartenir à Sakura qui avait du tomber dans un piège. Elle reporta son regard sur Naruto qui avait réussi à se libérer du piège mais il fut de nouveau suspendu dans les airs. Leur maître avait posé un seconde piège. Cyann décida de passer à l'action, elle s'approcha de Naruto qui la regarda d'un mauvais œil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Cyann ?, hurla Naruto. T'es venue pour te moquer de moi ! Bah vas-y, te gènes pas !

Cyann soupira de déception, elle commençait à perdre patience et était à deux doigts de lui crier dessus. Finalement, elle sourit et dit d'une voix calme :

-Avant de m'insulter, écoutes au moins ce que j'ai à te dire.

Naruto la regarda, intrigué. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle venait lui parler. Cyann le remarqua mais n'en fit pas attention et elle continua ses explications :

-Comme tu le sais, on ne peut pas battre maître Kakashi seul et je sais que tu n'as aucune envie de retourner à l'académie, moi non plus d'ailleurs. Alors je te propose un marché : je t'aide à te libérer de ce piège et que dirais-tu de t'allier avec moi pour prendre deux des clochettes de Kakashi ?

Naruto n'en revenait pas, Cyann venait de lui proposer une alliance pour réussir le test de leur maître. Il restait tout de même soucieux. Qui lui disait qu'elle n'allait pas le trahir une fois qu'elle aurait récupérée une clochette ? Mais il décida de lui faire confiance.

-D'accord, fit-il. J'accepte. Alors, est-ce que tu pourrais me libérer ?

Cyann exécuta, elle lança un kunai, détachant la corde qui retenait Naruto. Celui-ci retomba sur ces pieds, s'approcha de Cyann et lui demanda toujours méfiant :

-T'as un plan pour lui prendre les clochettes ?

-Bien sûr, dit Cyann avec un sourire. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Puis elle s'approcha de Naruto pour le lui expliquer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Cyann se retrouva face à face à Kakashi. Il continuait toujours de lire son roman, il leva les yeux vers elle et lui dit d'un air supérieur :

-J'ai déjà affronté Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke. Et maintenant, c'est ton tour, Cyann. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui te dit que tu arriveras à me battre seule alors que tes petits camarades n'ont pas réussi ?

Elle se mit soudainement à rire à l'annonce de cette question. Kakashi, qui n'avait pas compris pourquoi ce rire soudain, la fixa froidement et lui demanda :

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fais rire ?

Elle s'arrêta, le regarda fixement dans les yeux et lui dit avec beaucoup de sérieux :

-Vous pensez sincèrement que j'allai vous combattre seule, maître ?

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que Naruto sortit de sa cachette avec deux clones et sauta sur Kakashi qui était visiblement surpris de l'apparition de Naruto et de ses clones, les évita de justesse.

-Je vois, pensa Kakashi. Naruto et Cyann ont décidé de s'allier contre moi. Malin de leur part. Mais est-ce que ça sera suffisant pour réussir à me voler une clochette ?

Cyann fit un signe de tête à Naruto qui fonça à nouveau sur Kakashi en doublant l'effectif de ses clones. Leur maître lutta pendant plusieurs minutes contre Naruto et ses clones. Il ne lui restait plus que 4 Naruto à battre quand son attention fut attiré par Cyann qui composait plusieurs signes de main. Mais il fut de nouveau attaqué par Naruto et ses clones. Kakashi était surpassé par tous les clones qui venaient de tous les côtés. L'un des clones tourna la tête en direction de Cyann et lui cria :

-Alors Cyann, elle vient ta technique ?

-Encore deux minutes !, lui répondit Cyann. J'ai presque fini !

Sur ce, elle retourna à la préparation de sa technique. Kakashi, de plus en plus intrigué, regarda Cyann qui commençait à s'inquiéter mais il avait plus à faire avec Naruto et ses clones qui arrivaient de toutes les directions. Quand soudainement, Cyann hurla en direction de Naruto :

-Naruto écarte-toi !

Celui-ci s'exécuta laissant Kakashi face d'elle. Elle joignit ses deux mains et cria :

-Mokuton ! Lianes paralysantes !

Des multiples lianes sortirent de la terre et allèrent se nouer autour des quatre membres de Kakashi qui ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux.

-Comment est-ce possible ?, pensa Kakashi. Elle maîtrise un technique Mokuton !

Les lianes avaient immobilisé leur maître, Cyann fonça sur lui et d'un geste vif, lui arracha une clochette qu'il portait à la ceinture. Naruto fit de même en allant avec ses clones mais alors qu'il n'était qu'à deux centimètres de la clochette, Kakashi fit place à un des clones de Naruto.

-Mince, déclara Cyann. La technique de permutation ! Naruto, on se tire !

-Entendu, fit Naruto.

Ils se dispersèrent et se retrouvèrent sur une branche d'un arbre où Naruto était énervé de ne pas avoir attrapé une clochette alors que Cyann en avait une.

-Rahh ! Ça m'énerve, hurla Naruto ! Pourquoi j'ai pas réussi à en attraper une.

-Ne hurle pas crétin, dit Cyann en le frappant à la tête ! Tu veux qu'on se fasse repérer par maître Kakashi.

-La ferme, fit Naruto vexé.

Et il tourna la tête en direction des trois piquets et vit une stèle où était déposé les déjeuners. Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage du blondinet. Cyann le remarqua et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ?

Il lui montra les déjeuners et lui dit :

-Un ninja doit faire preuve de discernement. Alors on n'a qu'à en profiter pour manger tranquille pendant que les autres se battent contre Kakashi.

-Non mais t'es malade, dit Cyann en colère. C'est un excellent plan...

-Ha bon, fit Naruto content de sa stratégie.

-... pour se faire prendre par le prof et se faire priver de repas, termina Cyann. Oublie-le tu veux.

Naruto était énervé, il ne pouvait pas croire que Cyann venait de lui dire que son plan était nul. Il se leva et partit en vers la stèle en hurlant :

- Je m'en fiche, j'y vais quand même.

-Ne fais pas idiot !, lui cria Cyann. Reviens !

Mais il ne l'entendit pas, il était déjà partit vers les déjeuners. Il en prit un, s'assit dos à la stèle, rejoignit ses deux mains et dit :

-Pourquoi se battre quand on peut manger pénard ? Bon appétit !

Quand tout à coup, Kakashi apparut sur la stèle, au dessus de Naruto qui était en sueur, et il lui dit :

-Dis donc petit malin !

-Euh, je disais ça pour rire, dit Naruto pour se défendre.

-Le mensonge ne prend pas, ajouta Kakashi froidement.

-Au moins, je l'aurai prévenu, pensa Cyann qui avait peur pour lui.

Kakashi prit Naruto et une corde et l'attacha à l'un des rondins.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le réveille sonna et Sasuke, Sakura et Cyann arrivèrent dans la clairière. Sasuke et Sakura remarquèrent que Naruto était attaché et que Cyann avait réussi à attraper une clochette. Ils n'en revinrent pas, seule Cyann avait réussi. Sasuke ne pouvait croire qu'une fille si banale qui n'appartenait à aucuns clans, avait réussi là où lui avait échoué. Il était moins fort qu'elle. Non ! Pour lui, c'était tout simplement impensable ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde !

Les ventres de nos jeunes ninjas gargouillaient de plus belle. Kakashi le remarqua et décida de briser le silence qui durait depuis plusieurs minutes :

-A ce que j'entends, vous êtes affamés et personne, à part Cyann, n'a réussi à attraper une clochette. Mais il faut que je vous dise quelque chose de cette épreuve.

Les jeunes ninjas regardèrent Kakashi, impatient de savoir son verdict. Tous attendaient en silence, leurs visages ne laissaient passer qu'une seule expression : la peur, celle de retourner à l'académie et de ne pas pouvoir devenir ninja.

-Franchement, continua Kakashi, je pense que aucun d'entre vous ne retournera à l'école.

Les visages des ninjas prirent une toute autre expression. Naruto eut le sourire aux lèvres, Sakura était un peu étonnée mais tout de même heureuse d'avoir réussi l'épreuve. Quant à Sasuke, même si les trois autres ne pouvaient pas le voir, son visage affichait un mini sourire. Mais Cyann se doutait que quelque chose clochée, pourquoi avait-il dit que aucun d'eux ne retournerai à l'école ? Cette question trottait dans sa tête depuis plusieurs minutes mais elle fut tirée de ses pensées quand elle entendit Naruto et Sakura hurlaient de joie. Elle tourna la tête et les vit bondir de bonheur. Enfin... façon de parler pour Naruto qui était ligoté et qui bougait vivement les jambes.

-Génial, hurla celui-ci ! Ça veut dire que tous les quatre, on...

-...exact, coupa Kakashi avec un grand sourire. Tous les quatre, vous ne serez jamais des ninjas.

Le visage des quatre ninjas se figea. Plusieurs expressions jouaient sur eux passant de l'étonnement à la colère. Sakura et Naruto étaient sous le choc, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui leur arrivaient. Ils étaient pourtant sûr d'avoir réussi le test. Sasuke était en colère. Il n'avait pas fait tous ces efforts pour rien, il n'avait pas montré à Kakashi une de ses techniques pour abandonner sa vengeance aussi facilement. Cyann, quant à elle, ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait échoué. Après tout, elle était la seule à avoir réussi, avec l'aide de ce crétin de Naruto, à prendre une clochette. Elle était entre l'étonnement et la colère. Elle n'attendait qu'une seule chose, c'était d'avoir une explication sur son échec mais aussi sur l'échec de ses camarades. Mais elle fut tirée de ses pensées quand Naruto hurla, fou de rage :

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Comment ça on ne pourra jamais devenir des ninjas ?

Kakashi poussa un soupir d'exaspération, il leur lança un regard de terreur et leur dit :

-Je vous donne, juste, un bon conseil : laissez tomber l'idée de devenir ninja.

-Et puis quoi encore !, cria Naruto de plus belle. Bon ok, à part Cyann, aucun d'entre nous n'a réussi à attraper une clochette. Mais c'est pas une raison pour nous dire d'abandonner notre rêve.

-Bande de rigolos, continua Kakashi d'une voix neutre. Vous pensez sincèrement que l'on peut devenir un ninja en claquant des doigts. Vous n'en avez pas la trempe.

A l'annonce de cette phrase, Sasuke poussa un petit grognement et fonça à tout allure sur leur maître ce qui surpris tout le monde, en particulier Naruto et Sakura qui ne s'attendaient pas à la réaction de leur compagnon. Cyann n'avait pas l'air aussi étonnée que cela. Depuis longtemps, elle savait que Sasuke était très impulsif et qu'il ne s'énervait très vite lorsqu'on le rabaissait. Sans même sans rendre compte, Sasuke se retrouva à plat ventre sur le sol, Kakashi l'avait immobilisé en s'asseyant sur lui, tout en lui tenant son bras derrière son dos et en lui mettant son pied sur sa tête. Il soupira, exaspéré, et dit :

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris le leçon !

-Comment ose-t-il ?, hurla Sakura, indignée. Il piétine le visage de Sasuke ! C'est révoltant !

Sasuke était dégoûté, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était aussi faible. Tout ce qu'il avait enduré, tous les efforts qu'il avait fait, tout cela pour rien ! Non c'était tout simplement impensable !

Kakashi continua sur sa lancée en les fixant d'un regard plus froid que jamais :

-Vous pensez vraiment que c'est simple d'être un ninja ? Hein ? Alors dites-moi, pourquoi on vous a mis en équipes pour faire ce examen ?

Naruto et Sakura ne comprenaient absolument pas ce que voulait dire leur maître.

-Mais enfin, dit Sakura timidement, qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire...

-Ce que je veux dire, coupa Kakashi, c'est que pour réussir ce test, il faut avoir une mentalité bien précise que malheureusement aucun de vous n'a.

Sasuke essayait tant bien que mal de se libérer de l'emprise de Kakashi. Mais en vain, leur maître le tenait fermement.

-Une mentalité ?, fit Naruto qui ne comprenait rien depuis le début.

Cyann aussi, était un peu dépassée par les événements. De quelle mentalité voulait parler Kakashi ? Et pourquoi avait-elle échouée alors qu'elle avait réussi à avoir une clochette ? Soudain, tout devint clair dans son esprit, la mentalité dont il était question, elle était pourtant essentielle pour les ninjas.

-Exact, continua Kakashi, c'est cette mentalité qui dit si oui ou non vous avez réussi l'épreuve.

-Eh bien, dit Sakura avec la peur au ventre. Vous n'avez qu'à nous le dire ?

Kakashi poussa un soupir de désolation. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ses élèves étaient donc si bêtes que ça. Il allait parler lorsqu'il fut interrompu par Cyann qui déclara :

-Ne nous dites quand même pas que cette « fameuse » mentalité, c'est...

-Enfin, soupira Kakashi. Au moins, l'une d'entre vous a compris le truc.

Un long silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes lorsque Naruto, à bout de nerfs, hurla :

-Bon, y en a marre ! Elle vient cette réponse, oui ?!

-Eh bien, dit-il en les scrutant froidement, c'est l'esprit d'équipe.

Les quatre ninjas étaient stupéfaits. Pour attraper une clochette, ils devaient donc travailler en équipe mais c'était impossible, même tout simplement impensable, puisqu'ils étaient quatre et qu'il n'y avait que trois clochettes. Ils ne comprenaient pas où voulait en venir leur maître. Kakashi qui voyait l'étonnement de ses élèves, continua sur sa lancée :

-C'est pourtant simple, si vous m'aviez attaqué tous les quatre en même temps, vous auriez peut-être réussi à avoir une clochette. Comme Naruto et Cyann qui ont parfaitement réussi leur coup.

Cyann n'y comprenait rien, elle et Naruto avaient pourtant travaillé en équipe et de plus, ils avaient réussi là où Sasuke et Sakura avaient échoué. Alors, pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas devenir une ninja puisqu'elle avait respectée la mentalité de l'épreuve. Choquée par cette réponse, elle décida de poser cette question si dangereuse :

-Mais alors, expliquez-nous maître ! Pourquoi ni Naruto ni moi ne pouvons devenir des ninjas ?

Kakashi la fixa d'un regard de tueur ce qui eut pour conséquence de la faire frisonner sur place mais elle reprit son sérieux, le fixa dans les yeux et soutint son regard pendant plusieurs secondes.

-Elle a du cran cette gamine, pensa Kakashi. Elle ose soutenir mon regard. Elle n'a vraiment peur de rien.

Il allait lui répondre lorsque Sakura l'interrompit et cria :

-Mais maître, comment voulez-vous que l'on collabore puisqu'il n'y a que trois clochettes ?! Il y aura forcément l'un d'entre nous qui va retourner à l'académie. Cette collaboration ne va entraîner que des disputes.

Kakashi regarda Sakura, désespéré, et dit :

-Exact. En fait, cette épreuve a été créée pour semer la confusion au sein des équipes.

-Quoi ?!, firent Naruto et Sakura sous le choc.

Kakashi ne fit pas attention à la réaction de ses élèves et continua ses explications :

-Le but de cet examen est de savoir si vous êtes capables de mettre votre ego de côté et de faire passer le travail d'équipe en premier dans une situation comme celle-ci. Et pour revenir à ta question Cyann, je dois dire que tous autant que vous êtes, vous n'avez pas été brillant...

Il s'arrêta, regarda tour à tour les quatre ninjas et leur dit leurs défauts :

-Sakura, au lieu de te préoccuper de Naruto, tu ne te soucies que de Sasuke. Naruto ! Tu fonces dans le tas sans même réfléchir. Quant à toi Sasuke ! Tu croyais que les trois autres seraient des boulets alors tu as décidé d'y aller en solo. Et enfin Cyann, même si tu as réussi à convaincre Naruto de t'aider, tu n'as pas pris la peine d'en informer les deux autres. Tu t'es dit qu'ils te gêneraient plus qu'autres choses. Voilà pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas devenir des ninjas !

Le visage de Cyann devint grave. Comment osait-il dire une chose pareille ? Si elle n'avait pas prévenu Sasuke et Sakura de son plan c'était parce qu'ils étaient trop loin pour en faire partie. C'est tout, mais de là, à dire qu'elle considérait ses compagnons comme des gènes, s'en était trop. Elle sentait la colère monter en elle et elle attendait le moment propice pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Kakashi ne prêta pas attention à Cyann et continua sur sa lancée :

-Les missions doivent s'effectuer en équipe. Il est évident qu'un ninja doit avoir des qualités individuelles mais c'est avant tout le travail d'équipe qui est valorisé en premier. Si vous y allez en solo et que vous négligez le travail d'équipe, vous risquez de mettre en danger la vie de vos compagnons. Comme ça en faite...

Kakashi tenait toujours fermement Sasuke par le bras. Il sortit un kunai de sa sacoche, le plaça sous la gorge de Sasuke et déclara :

-Sakura, Cyann ! Tuez Naruto ! Ou je tue Sasuke !

Sakura, étonnée par cette phrase, ne savait pas quoi faire. Naruto était affolé, il ne voulait pas mourir, surtout pas par la main de Sakura et de Cyann. C'était l'occasion qu'attendait Cyann pour se venger des paroles que Kakashi avait dit quelques minutes plutôt. Elle s'avança devant Sakura et Naruto, elle le regarda et lui dit avec un grand sourire au visage :

-Vous avez raison sur ce point maître. L'esprit d'équipe est essentielle, si on ne veut pas que l'un d'entre nous soit capturé par l'ennemi. Surtout, si on ne veut pas avoir à faire à une telle situation, mais...

Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux en fixant intensément Kakashi. Celui-ci la regarda d'un air inquiet. Cyann continua son explication mais sa voix était devenu froid et menaçante :

-... si l'ennemi n'est pas assez concentré sur ses adversaires. Il peut très vite se retrouver dans... ce genre de situation.

Elle finit la fin de sa phrase à côté de Kakashi. Elle était juste à côté de lui et elle avait placé un kunai sous son cou tout en le regardant d'un regard noir. Tous étaient bouches bées, ils ne l'avaient pas vu se déplacer.

-Elle est incroyable, pensa Naruto.

-Elle est vraiment très forte, se dit Sasuke. Pas étonnant, qu'elle est réussi à avoir une clochette.

Cyann était assez fière d'elle. Pour la première fois, elle avait bouclé le bec de son maître sous les regards ébahis des autres. Kakashi était encore sous le choc. Il ne l'avait pas vu se déplacer, elle avait exactement la même vitesse que les ninjas de niveau supérieur. D'un signe de tête, il lui demanda de se retirer, ce qu'elle fit et alla se replacer à côté de Naruto et Sakura. Pendant ce temps, Kakashi rangea son kunai, se leva de Sasuke et prit la parole :

-Sur ce point, Cyann, tu as raison. Si l'ennemi n'est pas assez concentré, il peut se faire surprendre mais cela n'arrive que rarement dans ce genre de situation. Mais si Cyann n'était pas intervenue ou si en intervenant, elle aurait été blessée, vous auriez été privés d'échappatoire. Et, au bout du compte, il vous aurait tué tous les quatre. Il faut que vous vous souveniez d'une chose très importante, un ninja risque sa vie en permanence pendant les missions.

Il se dirigea vers une stèle près des poteaux laissant Sasuke assit par terre. Sasuke ne disait, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Encore une fois, Cyann et Kakashi venaient de lui prouver qu'il était faible. Il se leva et se rejoignit les autres. Kakashi s'arrêta devant la stèle tournant le dos à ses élèves, il prit un sérieux et dit :

-Vous voyez cette stèle et les noms qui y sont gravés ? Ce sont ceux des valeureux ninjas qui sont vus comme des Héros de Konoha.

A l'entente de ce mot, Naruto eut le sourire aux lèvres et hurla avec son enthousiasme habituel :

-Et ben ! Et ben ! Et ben ! Ça, y est ! Je sais ! Moi aussi, un jour, j'aurai mon nom sur la stèle. Je deviendrai un grand héros, vous verrez !

Sasuke ne prêta pas attention aux paroles de Naruto qui le prenait toujours pour un idiot et un incapable. Quant à Sakura, elle était énervée contre Naruto et elle était à deux doigts de perdre patience. Cyann le regardait d'un air interrogateur, Naruto était certes, un idiot mais elle savait que certains propos de ce dernier étaient sincères. Il voulait à tout pris prouver aux villageois sa valeur et ça, elle le comprenait. Après tout, elle essayait toujours de prouver à Sasuke qu'elle existait ce qui la fit repenser aux paroles de Sasuke hier. Elle éprouva de la tristesse car il l'avait rejetée sans même l'écouter mais elle reprit courage, elle n'abandonnerait pas si facilement. Même si cela devait lui prendre des années, elle finirait tôt ou tard par lui dire qui elle est pour lui. Un sourire apparut sur son visage, puis elle se reconcentra sur ce qui se passait devant ses yeux.

-Mais tu sais, dit Kakashi qui jeta un regard sérieux vers Naruto, ces personnes ne sont pas de banals héros...

-Ah bon ?, coupa Naruto tout existé. Alors, ils ont quoi de spécial ?

L'attention de Kakashi se reporta sur la stèle. Pendant quelques secondes, un silence s'installa. Naruto, impatient de savoir la réponse, déclara toujours le sourire aux lèvres :

-Allez ! Dites-le moi !

-Toutes ces personnes sont mortes pendant des missions, en accomplissant leurs devoirs, dit Kakashi, sérieusement.

Naruto se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et perdit peu à peu son sourire. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que tous ces noms appartenaient à des morts. Naruto avait fait une grosse erreur et il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir dit ces mots. Sakura ne savait pas quoi dire, son visage exprimait de la tristesse. Sasuke ne disait rien et regardait Kakashi sans exprimer la moindre émotion. Quant à Cyann, elle éprouvait de la tristesse envers ces morts.

-Cette stèle a été créée en leur mémoire. Parmi ces noms, se trouvent des amis très chères, continua Kakashi.

Un silence s'installa sur les quatre ninjas qui dura plusieurs minutes. Sakura était étonnée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Cyann éprouvait de la compassion pour Kakashi et pour ce qu'il avait dû vivre. Naruto était très anxieux par rapport à ce qu'avait dit Kakashi. Sasuke, quant à lui, regardait toujours leur professeur avec de l'indifférence. Kakashi tourna la tête vers eux avec un sourcil froncé et déclara avec une voix grave :

-Bon écoutez ! Je vous accorde une toute dernière chance ! Mais faites attention, cette après-midi, se sera encore plus dur de me prendre une clochette. Alors, mangez votre repas car vous aurez vraiment besoin de forces mais n'en donnez pas une seule, je dit bien pas une seule miette à Naruto.

-Hein ?, fit Naruto, interloqué par cette phrase et qui était surtout très énervé.

Les trois autres aussi ne comprenaient pas cette phrase. Pourquoi ne pas donner un repas à Naruto ? Ils se posaient tous la même question et Kakashi n'allait pas tardé à leur répondre.

-C'est sa punition, continua Kakashi en leur faisant face, pour avoir essayé de manger les déjeuners en douce. Celui qui ne respectera pas cette simple et unique règle, sera tout simplement éliminé sur-le-champ. C'est moi qui dicte les règles ici. Compris ?

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase avec un regard à glacer le sang et il partit sans même faire attention à ses élèves. Naruto était vraiment énervé, il bougea vivement les jambes et hurla :

-Peuh ! Je m'en fou ! De toute façon, j'ai pas faim !

Mais ça se voyait qu'il mentait car à peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'un énorme grondement émanant de son ventre se fit entendre sous le regard exaspéré de ses compagnons.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Cyann, Sasuke et Sakura mangeaient tranquillement tandis que Naruto mourait de faim ce qui se voyait et s'entendait surtout. Cyann regarda Naruto qui avait vraiment faim et décida qu'il fallait faire quelque chose pour lui. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers ce dernier sous le regard de Sasuke et de Sakura qui se demandaient ce qu'elle comptait faire. Elle arriva devant Naruto avec son repas dans les mains. Naruto fixa Cyann avec un regard noir et il lui hurla :

-Vas-y Cyann, te gènes pas ! Non seulement tu frimes parce que t'es la seule à avoir réussi à attraper une clochette mais en plus tu me nargues en mangeant sous mon nez ! Dois-je te rappeler que c'est grâce à moi que tu as réussi à l'avoir cette foutue clochette et que sans moi, tu serais comme nous, incapable de battre maître Kakashi ! En faite, Cyann, tu es faible ! Tu ne peux rien faire sans les autres mais ça je suppose que tu le sais déjà !

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase avec un sourire moqueur et arrogant. Cyann avait supporté toutes les insultes de Naruto sans rien dire. Elle était tellement furase qu'elle serrait son plateau tellement fort que les bords étaient en miettes. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, c'était de lui balancer son repas à la figure et de lui hurler dessus. Sasuke et Sakura qui avaient assisté à la scène sans rien dire, regardaient Cyann en se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire à Naruto et rien que d'y penser, ils étaient en train de déglutir sur place. Cyann ferma les yeux, inspira profondément, fit un grand sourire à Naruto ce qui surpris Sasuke et Sakura, et lui dit :

-Naruto.

Celui-ci, interpellé, regarda Cyann d'un air interrogateur.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit mais je te le répète, continua Cyann toujours avec son sourire. Avant de m'insulter, écoutes au moins ce que j'ai à te dire.

Naruto regarda Cyann de plus en plus inquiet. Qu'est-ce ce qu'elle mijotait ? Sasuke et Sakura la regardèrent aussi, intrigués par le comportement de Cyann envers Naruto. Elle prit son repas d'une main et commença à contredire les insultes de Naruto en les comptant sur les doigts :

-De une, je ne suis pas faible ! Je sais me débrouiller seule ! De deux, je sais très bien que sans toi, je n'aurais jamais cette clochette ! De trois, je ne suis pas venue ici pour te narguer ! De quatre, je ne frime pas parce que j'ai eu une clochette et pas vous ! Et de cinq, tiens c'est pour toi !

Et elle lui tendit son plateau-repas pour qu'il puisse manger. Naruto était abasourdi, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Cyann fasse ça pour lui. Naruto baissa les yeux, il avait honte d'avoir dit toutes ces choses horribles à Cyann qui avait encaissée sans rien dire avec le sourire et qui lui tendait gentiment son repas. Sasuke et Sakura n'en revenait pas, elle donnait son repas à Naruto. Pourquoi faisait-elle une chose pareil pour cet idiot ? Ce n'était qu'un boulet sur lequel on ne devait pas prêter le moindre intérêt.

-Pourquoi ?, fit Naruto d'une voix faible.

Cyann le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Pour elle, la réponse paraissait évidente mais cela ne devait pas être le cas pour lui. Elle ferma les yeux, les rouvrit avec un regard plein de tendresse et lui dit toujours avec son sourire :

-Parce que je te fais confiance.

Naruto releva la tête brusquement et regarda, avec des yeux écarquillés, Cyann qui lui souriait toujours. Cette phrase résonnait en lui. Il ne pouvait pas le croire, personne ne lui avait dit ça. Sakura et Sasuke n'en revenaient pas non plus. Elle avait décidé de faire confiance à lui. Impensable !

-Tu-tu...me fais...confiance...à-à moi ?, balbutia Naruto encore sous le choc de la réponse de Cyann.

Cyann le regarda avec un regard plein de tendresse et toujours avec son sourire et pour réponse, elle secoua la tête de haut en bas pour lui dire oui. Naruto avait les yeux plein de bonheur et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Il était vraiment heureux, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait confiance. Sasuke n'y comprenait rien. Pourquoi lui faire confiance ? Surtout à lui ?! Il fronça les sourcils et demanda d'une voix froide :

-Cyann ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de donner ton repas à Naruto ? Et surtout, pourquoi tu lui fais confiance à lui ?

Cyann et Naruto regardèrent Sasuke, plein de haine. Naruto allait lui répondre mais Cyann lui coupa la parole et dit :

-Écoutes Sasuke ! Si je fais confiance à Naruto, c'est parce que sans lui, je n'aurais jamais pu avoir une clochette. Puis, si j'ai demandé à Naruto, c'est parce qu'il a des capacités qui peuvent être utiles pour le travail d'équipe. Non pas que Sakura et toi, êtes faibles ! Au contraire, vous êtes vraiment fort.

Elle rigola de gène et mit sa main derrière la tête. Puis elle reprit son sérieux et continua sur sa lancée :

-Mais, en tout cas je suis sûre de deux choses : la première, c'est que si Naruto a le ventre vite, il sera un poids pour nous et puis...

Naruto la regarda déprimé, elle en faisait un peu trop à son goût mais il changea vite d'expression quand il vit le sourire sincère de Cyann sur son visage quand elle dit ses mots :

-... je ferai tout mon possible pour que Naruto, Sakura et toi, vous ayez tous les trois une clochette.

Elle avait cette phrase avec une sincérité déconcertante, il n'en revenait pas, elle lui faisait confiance alors qu'il l'avait blessée, rejetée et traitée comme une moins que rien. Il avait honte de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. En fait, c'est elle qui avait raison, elle avait accordé sa confiance à Naruto alors que lui, ils les traitaient comme des boulets.

-Elle a raison, pensa Sasuke qui fit un mini-sourire que personne ne vit.

Il regarda tour à tour Cyann et Naruto puis il tendit son plateau sous les regards surprises de Sakura et Naruto et sous celui de Cyann qui avait un regard amusé par la situation. Sakura était très surprise, elle faisait les yeux ronds, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi soudainement il avait changer d'avis.

-C'est étrange, pensa-t-elle. Cyann a fait changer Sasuke d'avis rien quand lui parlant. Elle est vraiment étrange.

Puis elle reprit ses esprits et dit à Sasuke inquiète :

-Mais Sasuke ! Tu n'as pas entendu les instructions du prof ! Et en plus, si le prof nous voit, il va nous...

-Du calme, le coupa Sasuke sur un ton indifférent. Je ne sens pas sa présence dans les environs. Cet après-midi, nous irons tous les quatre prendre ses clochettes. En équipe !

Il avait accentué ses derniers mots en regardant Cyann avec un sourire en coin ce qui la fit rougir. Mais Sakura n'était toujours pas rassurée par les paroles de Sasuke, Cyann, ayant vu l'inquiétude de sa camarade, décida de la rassurer :

-Ne t'en fais pas Sakura. Sasuke a raison, je ne sens pas le chakra de Kakashi. Alors calmes-toi d'accord.

Sakura la regarda droit dans les yeux, elle était sincère et son sourire était rassurant. Sakura ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle décida de lui faire confiance.

-C'est quand même bizarre, pensa Sakura. Comment arrive-t-elle à sentir le chakra d'une personne alors que celle-ci se trouve à plusieurs kilomètres ?

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées quand Sasuke ajouta :

-Et Cyann a raison sur un point : si Naruto a le ventre vide, il risque d'être un poids pour nous et de nous causer des ennuis.

A l'entente de cette réponse, Naruto rougit légèrement et Cyann sourit de plus belle. Sakura avait rougi, elle aussi. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait faire comme Sasuke et Cyann ou obéir aux instructions de Kakashi. Elle regarda pendant plusieurs secondes son repas et finalement, elle tendit son plateau vers Naruto qui rougit de plus belle. Il détourna le regard, ferma les yeux, il sourit et dit un peu gêné :

-Hé Hé Hé ! Merci les amis.

Mais il ne se doutait pas que, caché un peu plus loin, Kakashi les observait et il décida de réagir à la vue des événements qui venaient de se produire. Aussitôt, Cyann perdut son sourire et fit place à la peur, elle se retourna et se mit en position de défense. Sasuke et Sakura qui avaient remarqué ce changement subite d'attitude, se demandèrent ce qui se passait. Sakura décida de briser le silence :

-Cyann, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-C'est Kakashi !, dit-elle. Il n'est pas très loin ! Je le sens ! Préparez-vous !

Sasuke se prépara à une éventuelle attaque, Sakura ne savait pas quoi faire. Quant à Naruto, il était complètement dépassé par la situation et il n'y comprenait rien. Mais il n'allait pas tardé à comprendre, soudain, un épais nuage de fumé s'abattit sur la clairière, nos quatre ninjas furent surpris et tous redoutèrent ce qui allait se passer.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, hurla Sakura.

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que Kakashi sortit du nuage fou de colère et de rage et fonça en direction des ninjas et hurla :

-Bande de petits malins !

Sakura et Naruto hurlèrent de peur alors que Cyann et Sasuke étaient en position de défense, prêt à attaquer. Il s'arrêta brusquement devant eux, les surplombant, les mains sur les hanches et dit avec un sourire :

-Félicitations ! Vous êtes reçus ! Hé Hé Hé !

-Hein ?, firent Naruto et Sakura qui n'y comprenaient plus rien à la situation.

Cyann et Sasuke ne disaient rien, ils se demandaient plutôt ce que préparait leur maître. Sakura demanda à Kakashi ce que cela voulait dire. Il leur expliqua qu'ils étaient les premiers qu'ils acceptaient. A l'entente de sa réponse, Naruto et Sakura étaient complètement paumés, ils n'y comprenaient rien à son explication. Kakashi, voyant que ses élèves étaient perdus, inspira profondément et déclara :

-Tous ceux qui sont passés avant vous, n'étaient que des idiots. Ils se contentaient d'obéir bêtement à mes règles sans même réfléchir. Je vous les dis un ninja doit savoir faire preuve de discernement. De nos jours, ceux qui ne respectent pas les règles et qui transgressent les lois sont considérés comme des moins que rien. Mais ceux qui laissent tomber leurs compagnons sont encore pires.

Sakura et Sasuke étaient aux anges, ils étaient soulagés d'avoir réussi l'épreuve mais Sasuke ne doutait absolument pas de sa victoire. Il avait bien l'arrogance du clan Uchiwa. Cyann était heureuse de savoir qu'elle avait réussi et de plus, elle allait enfin être avec Sasuke pour un bon moment. Elle aurait peut-être l'occasion de lui dire la vérité un de ces jours. Quant à Naruto, il était obnubilé par les paroles de Kakashi. Franchement, il avait la classe et il était vraiment content de l'avoir pour professeur. Kakashi leva le poing en l'air et dit à ses premiers élèves avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme :

-Bon ! L'exercice est terminé ! Vous êtes tous reçus ! Allez l'équipe 7 en route !

-C'est génial !, hurla Naruto de bonheur avec les larmes aux yeux. Ça y est ! Je suis devenu un vrai ninja !

Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke et Cyann étaient en train de rentrer, Naruto les aperçut, se rendant compte qu'il était toujours attaché, bougea vivement les jambes et hurla :

-Alors là, j'en était sûre de ça ! Détachez-moi !

Kakashi se retourna et remarqua Naruto qui était toujours là-bas, attaché aux rondins.

-Ah, fit-il déconcerté. Je l'avais oublié celui-là. Bon ! Qui va le détacher ?

-Pas la peine de vous inquiéter, maître !, dit Cyann avec un sourire sadique, tout en s'avançant devant lui et en tenant à la main des shurikens. Je m'en occupe.

Et elle lança ses shurikens vers Naruto. Tous atterrirent sur les cordes qui le tenait, mais un des shurikens arriva près de la joue droite du blond où un filet de sang s'en échappa. Il sentit le liquide sur sa joue, tourna le regard et vit le shuriken. Terrifié, il hurla de peur et s'écarta de 2 mètres du rondin. Puis reprenant ses esprits, il regarda en direction de Cyann et lui hurla fou de colère :

-Non mais Cyann, ça va pas ! Tu veux ma peau ou quoi !? T'as failli me tuer !

-Arrêtes ton char, tu veux !, dit Cyann en haussant un sourcil. Tu voulais être détaché, non ? Alors, ne viens pas te plaindre ?

-Oui mais je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me tuer !

-Eh, aux dernières nouvelles, t'es pas mort ! Alors, arrêtes de geindre ! Prends plutôt tes affaires, on rentre !

Naruto, vexé, prit ses affaires et rejoignit les autres, toujours en colère contre Cyann. Il était près à lui sauter dessus si il n'y avait pas Kakashi qui les surveillait. Cyann était amusée par la situation.

Tout en rentrant chez eux, Kakashi regardait la jeune brune, l'air songeur.

-Impressionnante cette gamine, pensa-t-il. Elle maîtrise des techniques mokutons, elle arrive à sentir mon chakra alors que j'étais à plusieurs mètres. Elle est la seule à avoir eu un peu de jugeote pour deviner ce que j'attendais d'eux et faire équipe avec cet idiot de Naruto. De plus, elle a réussi à convaincre les autres et de lui faire confiance rien quand leur parlant. Mais qui est-elle au juste ?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3,

1ère partie :

Quelques jours plus tard, non loin de Konoha, dans une forêt, une ombre entra précipitamment dans un buisson suivit de très près par Cyann, Sasuke, Sakura et Naruto qui se cachèrent derrière un arbre recevant des messages radio de Kakashi :

-Alors, vous avez trouvé la cible ? A quelle distance se trouve-t-elle ?

-Oui, elle est à environ 5 mètres !, répondit Naruto. Je suis en position ! J'attends votre signal !

-Je confirme !, ajouta Cyann. Elle est dans un buisson tout près

de nous ! Je suis aussi en position ! C'est quand vous voulez !

-Sasuke ! En position !, dit-il

-Sakura ! En position !, dit-elle.

-Alors ! Go ! Go ! Go !, leur donna Kakashi.

A cet instant, Naruto bondit sur la cible, suivit de Cyann, Sasuke et Sakura sur ses talons. Le blond attrapa la « fameuse » cible qui était en fait un pauvre petit chat apeuré avec un ruban sur l'oreille droite. Mais le chat ne se laissa pas faire et il griffa vivement le visage de Naruto qui essayait tant bien que mal de l'éloigner de lui. Le blondinet se retrouva part terre et poussa de petits cris de douleur dus aux coups de griffes du chat ce qui fit doucement rire Cyann et Sakura devant la scène qui se passait sous leurs yeux. Kakashi demanda, toujours par radio, si le chat attrapé était bien Tora et si il avait un ruban sur l'oreille droite. Sasuke et Cyann confirmèrent les questions de leur maître qui déclara :

-Bon ! Nom de code : « Retrouver le minet en vadrouille » ! Mission terminée ! On rentre !

Quelques minutes plus tard à Konoha, dans le bureau de l'Hokage, une femme très forte qui était la femme du seigneur du pays du Feu, tenait fermement le chat qui pleurait dans ses bras.

-Oh ! Mon pauvre petit Tora !, dit-elle heureuse de le retrouver. Pourquoi t'es-tu enfui ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre !

Kakashi et ses élèves qui étaient de retour chez eux, regardait la scène sans rien dire.

-Bien fait pour toi, sale matou !, pensa Naruto qui rigolait intérieurement et qui se frottait la joue à cause des griffures que le chat lui avait fait un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Ça t'apprendra à me faire mal !

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi il s'est enfui, se dit Sakura affligée. Pauvre bête !

-Oh ! Le pauvre chat !, pensa Cyann qui compatissait à la douleur. En même temps, il ne l'a pas volé vu ce qu'il a fait à Naruto.

Mais ils furent tirés de leur pensées lorsque l'Hokage prit une feuille dans sa main. L'Hokage était un vieil homme avec une barbichette sur le menton. Il portait un chapeau, symbole de son statut où l'on pouvait voir le symbole du Feu et il était en train de fumer sa pipe dans sa bouche. Tout en lisant la feuille, il dit à nos jeunes ninjas avec beaucoup de sérieux :

-Bien ! L'équipe n°7 sous les ordres de Kakashi ! Voyons vos missions.

Il s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes pour voir les missions qu'ils pouvaient faire.

-Hum..., continua-t-il toujours avec son sérieux. Tout d'abord, du baby-sitting du petit-fils du doyen du village... Ensuite, une course pour le village voisin, puis un peu d'aide pour la récolte de patates...

Mais Naruto ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il en avait marre de faire des missions pourries, il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait avoir un peu d'action pour une fois. Cyann le regarda et vit que Naruto s'énervait peu à peu à l'annonce des missions qui leur étaient proposées. Il faut dire qu'elle aussi, en avait un peu marre de ces missions ennuyeuses mais en même temps, elle ne s'en plaignait pas, du moment qu'elle était avec Sasuke, elle se fichait du reste. Mais soudain, Naruto mit les bras en croix devant son torse et coupa l'Hogake en hurlant :

-Ah non ! Pas question ! Ras-le-bol de ces missions à la noix ! Je veux de l'action moi !

-Il n'a pas tort, pensa Sasuke, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

-Mais quel enquiquineur, celui-là !, se dit Sakura qui était agacée par le blond.

-J'en étais sûr !, pensa Kakashi, déprimé. Il allait pas tardé à perdre patience mais, il aurait quand même pu éviter de faire un scandale dans le bureau de l'Hokage ! Je vais encore me prendre tout sur le dos !

Il repensa à toutes les missions de ce genre qu'ils avaient fait. Et chaque fois, le visage du blond devenait de plus en plus énervé, l'explosion était pour bientôt. Il le sentait mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait pensé qu'il allait explosé devant l'Hokage.

Cyann, quant à elle, était tout simplement exaspérée par le blond. Elle en avait marre de son caractère impulsif, insolent et surtout, par dessus le marché, de son imbécillité. Elle le supportait depuis pas mal de temps. Chaque fois, Naruto l'énervait et chaque fois, elle essayait de ne pas frapper et de hurler sur le blond. Elle essayait de calmer ses pulsions et de ne pas montrer son côté colérique. Mais, il faut dire que Naruto n'arrangeait pas les choses, au contraire, il les aggravait. Son imbécillité la sidérait mais elle se calmait toujours. Il n'avait pas encore franchi la ligne et heureusement, parce que le jour où il la franchirait, elle ne répondrait plus de rien.

-Mais il est pas possible !, se dit-elle en pinçant l'arrête du nez. Moi aussi, je voudrais bien avoir d'autres missions que celles qu'il nous donnent mais c'est pas une raison pour hurler sur l'Hokage !

Le vieil homme soupira d'exaspération tout en regardant Naruto. Tandis que Iruka qui était assis à côté l'Hokage, se leva d'un bond, passa ses mains sur la table et hurla en direction du blondinet :

-Non mais tu ne manques pas de culot pour un novice de t'adresser à l'Hokage sur ce ton ! Tout le monde commence par des missions simples ! Il est hors de question que tu brûles des étapes pour sauter des échelons !

-Ouais, mais y en a marre de ces missions complètement nazes !, renchérit Naruto sur le même ton.

-Calme-toi idiot !, dit Kakashi en le tapant sur le haut du crâne.

L'Hokage qui regardait la scène sans rien dire, prit sa pipe dans sa main droite, inspira une grande bouffée et dit à l'intention de Naruto :

-Naruto ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer en quoi consistent ces missions car à ce que je vois et à ce que j'entends, tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre grand chose.

Le vieil homme commença à expliquer qu'il existait plusieurs échelons allant du niveau de l'Hokage à celui d'aspirant ninja. Toutes les missions qu'il effectuait, étaient pour le bien du village. Il lui expliqua aussi que il y avait plusieurs niveaux de missions allant du niveau A au niveau D et que ces missions étaient réparties entre les différents ninjas selon leur capacité. Enfin il lui dit que à la fin de chaque mission, les clients donnaient une récompense. Mais Naruto s'en fichait, il s'intéressait plutôt à ce qu'il allait prendre comme nouilles à midi. Le 3ème Hokage s'en rendit compte et cria sur le blond :

-Hé ! Écoute-moi qu'en je te parle !

Kakashi mit un main sur sa nuque, affreusement gêné. Il ne pensait pas que Naruto réagirait ainsi en présence de l'Hokage mais en même temps, il fallait si attendre, vu le caractère du blond. Il n'allait pas rester là à se faire insulter sans faire quelque chose. Il voulait calmer les esprits et dit toujours aussi gêné :

-Ha Ha Ha... Je suis vraiment désolé...

-Peuh ! Encore un beau discours, à chaque fois, c'est la même chose, le coupa Naruto assis en tailleur, toujours furax. Et puis, j'en est ma claque que vous me preniez pour un bon à rien qui fait des farces !

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase en hurlant de colère et il s'était retourné en boudant, ne voyant plus les visages de l'Hokage et d'Iruka qui souriaient. Ils se rendaient compte que Naruto n'était plus celui qu'il avait connu : le gamin qui n'arrêtait pas de faire des bêtises pour se faire remarquer par les habitants. Kakashi regardait Naruto, affligé, il ne manquait vraiment pas de culot et il était sûre qu'il allait passé un mauvais quart d'heure à cause de lui.

-Ce n'est qu'un gamin !, pensa Cyann, énervée. Il n'est jamais content de ce qu'il a. Franchement, il ne manque pas de toupet pour un idiot !

Mais elle fut tirée de ses pensées lorsqu'elle vit les sourires de l'Hokage et d'Iruka. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les deux hommes avaient cette expression sur le visage. Mais elle n'allait pas tardé à le savoir. Le vieil homme avait toujours sa pipe dans sa bouche, il joignit ses mains sous son menton et dit toujours avec son sourire :

-D'accord, Naruto ! Puisque tu insistes autant je vais vous donner une mission de rang C. C'est un mission d'escorte.

-Génial !, fit Naruto avec le sourire aux lèvres et des étoiles plein les yeux qui était toujours assis par terre.

Kakashi ne s'attendait pas du tout à la réponse de l'Hokage, il était tellement surpris que ses bras lui en tombaient et que ses yeux fixaient le vieil homme interrogateurs. Sakura, non plus, n'en revenait pas, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que l'Hokage aurait accordé une mission supérieur que les missions qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire. Sasuke et Cyann étaient aussi surpris mais au fond d'eux, ils étaient plutôt content. Enfin, une mission avec un peu d'action, ils n'attendaient que ça.

-Finalement, songea Cyann tout en regardant Naruto avec un sourire en coin, il sert à quelque chose cet idiot.

-Alors, alors !, s'exclama Naruto toujours avec le sourire aux lèvres. On doit escorter qui ? Un gouverneur ou bien un princesse ?

-Il s'enflamma un peu pour rien, pensa la jeune fille brune, exaspérée par l'excitation du blond.

-Allons calme-toi !,déclara le vieil homme fixant le blondinet et faisant un mini sourire. Tu ne vas pas tardé à rencontrer la personne. Si vous voulais bien entrer...

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître un homme assez âgé. Il avait les cheveux blancs, une barbe et une moustache qui entourait sa bouche. Il portait de petites lunettes au bout de son nez et une corde qui entourait sa tête et où le nœuds était placé sur le côté droit du crâne. Il avait une bouteille de saké à la main qui portait à ses lèvres de temps en temps. On pouvait voir de petites taches sur les joues, voyant qu'il avait un peu trop bu.

Naruto se releva et scruta le nouveau venu sans considération. Tous les ninjas regardèrent l'homme s'avançait et s'accoudait à l'embrasure de la porte. Cyann le scrutait, elle le détaillait et se demandait si c'était vraiment cet homme qu'ils devaient escorter. L'homme les regardait avec exaspération et déclara tout en soupirant :

-Encore un ramassis de méga-avortons ! Ne me dites quand même pas que ce sont des ninjas. Surtout le petit blond avec la méga-face d'ahuri !

Naruto rigola à l'annonce de cette phrase, il tourna vivement la tête et demanda lequel des quatre ninjas était le plus petit à la face d'ahuri mais il regretta vite ce qu'il venait de dire. En effet, Sakura, Sasuke et Cyann se rapprochèrent de lui et il comprit que c'était lui le plus petit de la bande. Des gouttes de sueurs coulaient sur le visage du blond qui comprenant la situation, était devenu super furax. Sakura et Sasuke sourirent doucement, ils se moquaient juste un tout petit peu de la stupidité de leur ami. Cyann, elle était juste mort de rire, elle mit sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas exploser de rire devant le blond qui était déjà assez énervé comme ça. Le blond tourna la tête vers elle, furax, pour la dévisager mais la jeune fille brune tourna la tête de l'autre côté. Elle n'avait aucune envie de prendre les foudres de Naruto. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se calmer, elle soupira un grand coup, elle se remit en place avec toujours un sourire moqueur. Mais lorsqu'elle vit à nouveau la tête de Naruto, elle pouffa à nouveau. Elle n'en pouvait plus, c'était juste trop drôle. Toutefois, elle se calma et regarda la situation qui venait de changer. Le blondinet, toujours aussi furax, fonça sur l'homme en hurlant :

-Je vais le tuer !

-Calme-toi !, dit Kakashi qui le rattrapa par son col tout en le regardant exaspéré. A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui va se passer si tu tues celui qu'on doit escorter ?

L'homme qui ne faisait attention ni la conversation ni à la réaction du blond, les regarda méprisemment et leur dit :

-Je suis Tanuza, je suis un charpentier. Il faut que je rentre dans mon pays pour finir un méga-pont. Donc votre boulot, c'est de me méga-protéger jusqu'à chez moi. Compris ?

-Compris, firent trois ninjas neutres et un, furax.

Kakashi soupira, mit une main derrière sa tête, regarda ses élèves et leur dit :

-Bon, maintenant vous savez notre prochaine mission. Allez préparer vos affaires ! On se retrouve devant les portes du village dans une heure.

Nos quatre ninjas acquièssèrent et sortirent du bureau de l'Hokage. Naruto en profita pour jeter un dernier regard noir à Tazuna avant de partir chez lui tout en râlant le long du chemin. Tous allèrent chez eux préparer leurs affaires pour la mission. Cyann mettait ses affaires dans un sac, elle était surexcitée à l'idée de sortir du village pour la toute première fois. Un sourire s'étira sur lèvres mais il disparut aussitôt, elle fonça sur le balcon et regarda en direction de la sortie du village. Cela n'a duré qu'un seul instant mais elle avait ressenti deux chakras maléfiques et puissants qui se trouvaient pas très loin du village. Elle avait s'en doute du rêver et elle repartit donc à ses affaires avec un sourire en coin.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle avait fini ses préparatifs et se dirigea vers l'entrée de Konoha où l'attendait ses amis, son maître et l'homme qu'ils devaient protéger. Ils s'avancèrent et franchirent l'immense porte qui marquait l'entrée du village des feuilles. Ils avaient à peine fait quelques pas à l'extérieur que Naruto s'arrêta net, leva les bras au ciel et hurla fou de joie :

-Allez hop ! En route !

-Je te trouve bien existé, Naruto, dit Sakura sarcastique.

-C'est parce que je ne suis jamais sorti du village avant ! Je crois que je vais adorer cette mission !

Cyann regardait le blond, affligée. Il s'excitait pour pas grand chose. Elle, aussi, était vraiment contente de faire cette mission mais aucun cas, elle voulait ressembler à cet idiot. Elle préféra donc ne rien dire. Mais il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme parce que sinon elle allait pas tarder à perdre patience. Elle serra le poing, ferma les yeux, soupira un grand coup et essaya de se calmer. Il était vraiment exaspérant et malheureusement, cela ne s'arrangeait pas. Sasuke, lui, ne disait rien, il préférait se concentrer sur sa mission.

-Dites, vous êtes vraiment sûre que ce zigoto peut me protéger ?, demanda Tazuna à Kakashi qui doutait de la fiabilité du blond.

-Ne vous en faites pas !, répondit Kakashi affreusement gêné tout en rigolant. Vous ne craignez absolument rien avec moi !

Naruto qui avait tout entendu, regarda le client haineux. Cyann ricana, elle trouvait cette situation tellement drôle. Enfin quelqu'un qui disait la vérité à Naruto. Il en avait assez de ce vieux qui le traitait comme un moins que rien et il avait bien l'intention de lui montrer ce qu'il valait. Il tendit le bras en direction de Tazuna et lui hurla en colère :

-Dis donc, vieux croulant ! Faudrait pas sous-estimer les ninjas ! En particulier moi ! Parce qu'un jour, je deviendrai Hokage et je serais le plus puissants des ninjas que le monde n'est jamais connu ! Je me nomme Naruto Uzumaki ! Alors, un bon conseil, retins le bien parce qu'un jour, ce nom sera célèbre à travers tout le pays !

Kakashi était exaspéré par la situation, il aurait dû se douter de la réaction du blond. Cyann, pour une fois, était plutôt d'accord avec le blond. Si on l'avait insulté ou critiqué, il serait évident qu'elle ne se serait pas laisser faire. Tazuna regarda le blond incrédule, porta sa bouteille à sa bouche et dit sur un ton sarcastique :

-L'Hokage, c'est bien le ninja le plus fort de Konoha, non ? Franchement, tu ne m'as l'air ni costaud ni à la hauteur...

-N'importe quoi !, le coupa Naruto en hurlant. Je deviendrai Hokage à n'importe quel prix ! Et alors là, même toi, tu seras obligé de reconnaître ma valeur !

L'homme le regarda plus attentivement, toujours incrédule et lui déclara pour tout chose :

-Tu rêves minus. Jamais je ne reconnaîtrai ta valeur, Hokage ou pas.

Cette fois, c'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Naruto était fou de rage. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de le tuer. L'expression de Cyann avait totalement changé. Maintenant, elle regardait le client, haineux, elle savait très bien que Naruto racontait beaucoup de bêtises mais elle savait aussi que le blond ne plaisantait pas sur certains points, en particulier, sur le fait de devenir Hokage. Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment que Tazuna se moque, ainsi, du blond et elle comptait bien aller le prévenir de la franchise de son ami. Mais elle fut tirée de ses pensées lorsque Naruto fonça sur l'homme en hurlant :

-Je vais le massacrer !

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça !, fit Kakashi tout en tenant le blond par le col.

Les autres camarades du blond regardaient la scène sans rien dire, ne se doutant pas que dans l'ombre un danger les menaçait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le petit groupe s'était mis en route pour le pays de Tazuna, Naruto, furax, marcha devant pour essayer de se détendre après les insultes qu'il avait subi. Cyann s'approcha de Tazuna pour lui toucher deux mots à propos des paroles qu'il avait dites un peu plutôt.

-Tazuna, dit-elle.

Celui concerné, tourna légèrement la tête pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment aimé ce que vous avez dit quelques minutes plutôt à mon ami, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Tazuna était intrigué par les mots de cette jeune fille. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait insinuer par là ? Elle n'osait quand même pas le menacer ? Mais la jeune ninja brune ne se souciait pas de ses réactions et continua sur sa lancée toujours avec son sourire :

-Certes, Naruto est un imbécile mais je suis sûre qu'un jour, il deviendra le plus grand Hokage que le monde ninja n'est jamais connu. Alors, je vous conseille de ne pas le sous-estimer. D'accord?

Sur ces mots, elle partit rejoindre les autres le laissant réfléchir sur ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Tazuna regarda la jeune fille de dos et eut un sourire en coin.

-Eh bien ! Elle n'a pas froid aux yeux cette petite !, pensa-t-il .

Il décida de penser à autre chose et rejoignit, lui aussi, les autres mais il y avait toujours dans l'ombre, cette menace qui planait sur eux.

Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes dans un silence de mort. Naruto était en tête de la marche, il était toujours aussi furieux après Tazuna et essayait de se calmer. Sakura décida de briser le silence. Elle voulait savoir si leur client venait du pays des vagues. Celui-ci lui répondit que effectivement, il venait bien de ce pays. Mais la jeune fille rose était encore plus intriguée, elle demanda donc à son maître, cette fois :

-Maître, est-ce qu'il y a des ninjas dans le pays des vagues ?

Kakashi regarda son élève et dit pour la rassurer :

-Non, il n'y en a pas où nous allons. Mais par contre, il y a des ninjas dans la majorité des pays.

Il leur expliqua en détail le fonctionnement du monde shinobi. En tout, il existait cinq grands pays ninjas : le pays du Feu, le pays de l'Eau, le pays du Vent, le pays de la Foudre et le pays de la Terre. Ils étaient dirigés par des seigneurs et pour chacun d'eux, on pouvait trouver un village ninja où siégeait le chef des ninjas du pays. Il expliqua aussi que pour beaucoup de personnes, un village ninja était le symbole d'une puissance militaire qui garantit l'équilibre entre les différents pays. Pour les villages cachées, Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Kiri et Kumo étaient les villages ninjas les plus puissants. Enfin, il leur dit que le maître Hokage, le maître Kazekage, le maître Tsuchikage, le maître Mizukage et le maître Raikage régnaient sur tous les ninjas du monde.

Nos quatre ninjas écoutèrent les explications de leur maître sans rien dire, même Naruto qui n'était pas du genre à écouter en classe, cette fois-ci écoutait d'une oreille. Cyann n'aurait jamais pensé que le vieil homme qui leur donnait les missions, était aussi puissant. Peut-être que dans sa jeunesse, il avait dû être le plus fort des ninjas du village mais ça, c'était avant. Maintenant il n'était plus qu'un vieil homme qui contrôlait le village avec énormément de sagesse. Sakura fit un grand sourire face aux révélations de Kakashi, elle s'extasia et dit avec plus d'entrave et d'admiration :

-Whaouh ! Je ne savais pas que le maître Hokage était si fort !

Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle en doutait fortement. Sasuke, lui, écoutait mais il ne disait rien et surtout il avait vraiment du mal à croire ce que leur maître leur disait.

-Dites !, dit Kakashi d'un air neutre. Vous n'y croyez pas vraiment ? Hein ?

Tous se bloquèrent sur la question que venait de poser Kakashi, ils étaient en train de déglutir sur place. Ils n'osaient pas penser à ce que pouvait leur faire Kakashi. Mais celui-ci fit un grand sourire, rigola de bonne humeur, mit une main sur le haut du crâne de Sakura qui retrouva le sourire, et leur dit :

-Mais ne vous faites pas ! Il n'y a vraiment aucune inquiétude à se faire. Ce n'est qu'une mission de rang C, nous n'affronterons pas de ninjas là-bas.

-Alors, demanda Sakura qui voulait être sûre qu'il n'y aurait pas de danger, toujours avec le sourire, ne ne verrons pas des ninjas des autres pays ?

-Bien sûr que non !, répondit Kakashi tout en rigolant.

-Dommage, se dit Cyann. J'aurais bien aimé en affronter quelques un.

Naruto n'écoutait absolument pas la conversation, il fixait plutôt leur client d'un regard de curiosité car en effet, celui-ci avait changé, soudainement, d'expression à l'annonce de la dernière phrase de Kakashi. Tazuna était plus grave qu'à son habitude, il avait peur de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un. Mais de quoi ? Cyann le regarda, interrogateur. Son expression avait effectivement changé et elle n'était pas passée inaperçue. Et puis, elle sentait que quelqu'un les observait depuis plusieurs minutes. Celui qui les observait, avait un chakra extrêmement puissant et maléfique. C'était peut-être les chakras qu'elle avait senti quelques heures plus tôt. Sasuke, aussi, avait remarqué le changement d'attitude de leur client, il fronça légèrement les sourcils et le regarda, penseur.

La petite troupe avança sur le chemin où de nouveau régnait un silence de mort. Ils passèrent à côté d'une flaque d'eau que Kakashi regarda un instant puis il se concentra sur leur destination. Mais à peine avaient-ils dépassé la flaque qu'une tête malfaisante sortit de l'eau et peu à peu, deux corps entiers sortirent de l'eau. Cyann eut un frisson dans tout le corps, elle ressentit ces deux chakras maléfiques mais cette fois, ils étaient juste derrière eux. Elle se retourna, apeurée et ce qu'elle vit, la fit tressaillir. Il s'agissait de deux hommes collés dos à dos et d'après leurs apparences, c'étaient des ninjas à n'en pas douter. L'un des deux hommes s'élançait vers Kakashi, ils étaient reliés l'un à l'autre avec une chaîne à dents tranchantes qui sortait de deux gants de fer munis de griffes d'acier aiguisées. Tous regardèrent Cyann sans comprendre ce qui la faisait si peur.

-Baissez-vous !, hurla celle-ci à l'attention de Kakashi.

Mais trop tard, la chaîne enroulait le corps de leur maître, lui entaillant les bras. Il était à présent incapable de faire le moindre gestes. Maintenant, tous comprenaient pourquoi Cyann avait cette expression de terreur sur le visage. Kakashi était sous le choc, il venait de se faire immobiliser comme un débutant. Tous regardèrent la scène ne sachant que faire.

-Et un de moins !, dit l'un des tueurs.

Et ils tirèrent sur la chaîne et Kakashi se retrouva déchiqueter en petits morceaux. Tazuna et nos quatre ninjas restèrent figer sur place, ils étaient tous mort de peur, d'énormes gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur leur visage.

Sakura hurla de peur face à la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux, Naruto bégaya le nom de leur maître, la voix tremblante de peur. Tazuna n'osait plus bouger, il savait pertinemment pourquoi ces ninjas étaient là mais il n'aurait pas cru qu'ils allaient passer à l'attaque si tôt. Sasuke ne disait rien, il réfléchissait plutôt à un plan pour les stopper. Si il était devenu ninja, ce n'était pas pour rien. Il savait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, il serait confronté à des ninjas et ça, depuis le jour où toute sa famille fut tuée. Cyann, elle, ne pouvait pas croire que son maître était mort. Elle était comme paralysée. La peur et l'impuissance se lisait sur son visage. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle ait peur, elle était une ninja et il était hors de question qu'elle ait peur maintenant. Elle secoua vivement sa tête et ses yeux changèrent d'expression. A présent, son regard exprimait de la détermination, elle était prête à sacrifier sa vie pour protéger ses amis et Tazuna. Surtout que maintenant, elle était proche de Sasuke et il fallait absolument qu'elle lui dise la vérité sur eux. Il était donc inadmissible qu'elle ait peur en ce moment. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte et ceux, maintenant.

Elle se mit en position de combat pour faire face aux deux hommes. Mais ils avaient déjà une autre victime en tête. Ils disparurent un court instant pour se retrouver derrière Naruto.

-Au suivant, déclara l'un des hommes avec une voix à glacer la sang.

Naruto était en sueur, il avait vraiment peur et il ne savait absolument pas comment réagir dans ce genre de situation. Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas ici en tout cas. Il se retourna et vit les deux mains des criminels jointes qui fonçaient sur lui. Il crut que sa fin était arrivée. Mais c'était sans compter sur Sasuke et Cyann qui n'allaient pas rester là, les bras croisés, en attendant que tout le monde soit mort.

Tazuna était tout aussi apeuré que notre blond, il savait pertinemment que ses hommes étaient là pour lui et qu'ils étaient des ninjas.

Cependant il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'il vit le jeune ténébreux s'élançait dans les airs et Cyann utilisait une technique ninja. En effet, elle venait d'utiliser un jutsu de Mokuton : les fleurs d'aciers. Des centaines de pétales de fleurs apparurent et s'élancèrent sur les deux hommes telles des shurikens, les assaillant de toutes parts. Les deux hommes ne pouvaient plus faire un pas de plus. Les pétales de fleurs étaient de tous les côtés, ils essayaient tant bien que mal de les repousser, mais sans succès. Cyann, les ayant maintenu à bonne distance de Naruto, Sasuke, toujours dans les airs, en profita pour lancer un shuriken et un kunaï sur la chaîne de fer ce qui la bloqua sur le tronc d'un arbre. Ils se retrouvèrent bloquer et ils n'arrivaient plus à bouger.

Les deux criminels étaient stupéfaits, ils ne croyaient pas leurs yeux. Ils s'étaient faits avoir par des gamins, c'était tout simplement inconcevable ! Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de se soucier plus longtemps de leur sort car Sasuke venait de se poser sur leurs gants sous le regard médusé de Naruto et il en profita pour leur donner un coup de pieds à chacun, les projetant en avant. Cyann en profita pour se dédoubler et leur assena un coup au menton des deux ninjas. Ils furent déstabiliser pendant plusieurs secondes.

Naruto était bouche bée, il regardait Sasuke et Cyann avec d'admiration, il n'aurait jamais pensé que ses amis pouvaient si fort mais il l'avait déjà remarqué lorsqu'il avait fait équipe avec Cyann pendant le test des clochettes avec Kakashi.

Les deux hommes étaient fous de rage, se faire battre et humilier par des gosses étaient impensable. Ils devaient pas échouer dans la mission qu'on leur avait confié parce que sinon c'était la mort assurée. L'échec était donc exclu, les hommes appuyèrent sur leur gant de fer et la chaîne qui les reliait, se détacha. Une fois détachés, les deux hommes se dirigèrent dans deux directions différentes : l'un alla vers Naruto et l'autre, vers Tazuna et Sakura.

L'homme qui se dirigea vers Naruto, avait le regard d'un tueur, il élança sa main gantelée vers le blond pour le tuer. Naruto le remarqua et se mit à hurler. La peur le paralysait, il savait pas quoi faire. Cyann regarda la scène, elle ne voulait pas voir le blondinet mourir. Elle se précipita vers Naruto et le ninja et juste avant que l'homme ne le plaise, elle le poussa mais il avait quand même réussi à griffer le dos de la main du blond qui tomba lourdement à plat ventre sur le sol. Le criminel était tellement fou de rage qu'il décida de porter son attention sur Cyann et il fonça sur elle.

L'autre homme, quant à lui, était très proche de la jeune fille rose. Il avait exactement le même regard que son compagnon et tout comme lui, il élança sa main gantelée vers les deux personnes. Tazuna était apeuré, tout comme Sakura mais elle avait une mission, elle devait protéger par tous les moyens Tazuna même si cela signifiait sacrifier sa propre vie. Elle sortit un kunaï de sa sacoche, se mit en position de défense tout en se collant à Tazuna et elle dit d'une voix tremblante :

-Mettez-vous derrière moi ! Je vous protégerai !

Le ninja fonçait sur eux, il devait être à 1 mètre. Sasuke remarqua le ninja et il décida d'intervenir. Il voulait montrer à tous que les Uchiwas étaient les ninjas les plus forts de Konoha. Il se mit devant Sakura et Tazuna avec une vitesse inouïe, les bras tendus et le regard déterminé. Il avait le ferme intention de les protéger même au péril de sa vie. Mais au moment où le criminel allait porter son coup, un bras l'attrapa au cou et le stoppa. Il s'agissait de Kakashi qui en faite, n'était absolument pas mort, il avait fait de même avec l'autre homme quelques minutes plutôt sous les yeux ébahis de Cyann qui se doutait bien que leur maître était toujours en vie. Il se tenait debout, droit, l'air neutre et il surplombait Naruto de toute sa hauteur. Naruto était toujours au sol, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, son maître était en vie il n'avait pas une seul égratignure. Sakura était aux anges, elle était tellement heureuse que Kakashi soit en vie, elle avait les yeux pétillant de bonheur et un sourire rassuré aux lèvres.

-Ouf !, pensa Sakura. Maître Kakashi est en vie. J'ai eu tellement peur !

Sasuke et Cyann étaient en train de bouder. Enfin surtout Sasuke, leur maître l'avait arrêté en pleine action, pour une fois qu'il pouvait monter aux autres de quoi il était capable. Mais il fallait que Kakashi intervienne juste à ce moment. Franchement, il trouvait cela totalement abusé. Cyann, elle, était heureuse de savoir que leur maître était en vie mais elle savait depuis le début que Kakashi était beaucoup plus fort que ce qu'il laissait paraître. Elle se doutait aussi qu'il avait dû remarquer la présence des deux ninjas et qu'il avait fait exprès de se laisser paralyser pour qu'il puisse utiliser sa technique de permutation afin de pouvoir intervenir lors d'un moment opportun. Mais elle aurait préféré qu'il refasse surface à un autre moment, elle était sur le point de sauver Naruto des griffes d'un dangereux ninja qui en voulait à sa vie. Elle aurait aimé qu'il la laisse finir son action avant de venir.

-Non, mais Oh !, pensa Sasuke qui boudait et qui avait les sourcils froncés. De quoi il se mêle à s'interposer alors que j'allai leur mettre la pâtée !

-Flûte !, se dit Cyann qui faisait une moue boudeuse et qui fronça un peu les sourcils. Pour une fois que ça devenait intéressant ! Fallait qu'il gâches tout. C'est pas juste !

Naruto venait subitement de comprendre, il regarda à sa gauche et il remarqua qu'à la place des restes du corps de leur maître, il y avait des morceaux de bois. Il aurait du s'en douter plutôt, Kakashi était un ninja de niveau supérieur et il n'était du genre à se faire avoir aussi facilement. Il avait utilisé la technique de permutation et il avait tout vu. Naruto en avait parfaitement conscience.

-Ouf !, pensa Tazuna qui était en sueur et qui avait vu sa vie défilait devant ses yeux. J'ai vraiment eu chaud sur ce coup-là !

L'attention de Kakashi alla sur Naruto qui se relevait péniblement, il tenait toujours les deux hommes fermement par le cou, le regarda l'air neutre et lui dit sur le même ton mais on pouvait ressentir une pointe de déçue dans sa voix :

-Je suis désolé Naruto. Si j'avais su que tu resterais pétrifier, je serais intervenu plutôt et à ce que je vois, ils ont eu le temps de te blesser. Moi qui croyait que tu tenterais quelques choses pour te défendre. Visiblement, je me suis trompé.

Puis il porta son attention vers ses trois autres élèves et Tazuna, il félicita chaleureusement Cyann et Sasuke pour leur combat et leur rapidité d'action et aussi, Sakura pour avoir essayer de protéger leur client. Naruto regardait la scène attristé, il n'avait rien fait pour protéger Tazuna.

-Je suis faible, songea-t-il complètement abattu. Je n'ai rien fait, je suis resté là paralysé par la peur. Alors que Cyann et Sasuke...

Puis il regarda attentivement ses deux compagnons qui s'étaient battus férocement. Il remarqua que leurs vêtements n'étaient ni sales ni froissés. A vu d'œil, personne n'aurait cru qu'ils s'étaient battus quelques minutes plutôt. Naruto les enviaient, pas un seul instant, ils avaient eu peur. Il en avait assez d'avoir peur, s'il était devenu ninja, c'était pour montrer à tous sa valeur. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était de rester là pétrifier par les deux hommes et en plus, il avait laissé Cyann et Sasuke le sauver. Il fut soudainement tiré de ses pensées lorsque Sasuke lui demanda avec un sourire en coin et des yeux moqueurs :

-Alors pas trop de bobos, espèce de trouillard ?

-Sasuke !, hurla Cyann en colère.

Sasuke la regarda sans comprendre, il ne voyait pas pourquoi la jeune fille brune s'énervait. C'est vrai, il l'avait un peu taquiné mais il ne comprenait pas en quoi c'était mal. Cyann le regardait avec insistance et avec un regard à glacer le sang. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié la moquerie du ténébreux. Elle était d'accord avec lui sur un point Naruto avait eu peur mais ce n'était une raison pour le rabaisser. Elle aussi avait eu peur au début mais elle réussit à se ressaisir à temps. Puis son regard alla vers le blond qui voyait rouge. Il n'allait pas se faire rabaisser par Sasuke, il était sur le point de lui foncer dessus et de faire ravaler ses paroles mais au moment où il allait en découdre avec le ténébreux, Kakashi lui dit sur un ton plutôt neutre :

-Naruto ! Pas de bagarres ! Leurs griffes sont imbibées de poison. Si tu bouges trop, le poison va se répandre rapidement dans ton corps.

Naruto ne comprenait pas les paroles de Kakashi puis il regarda attentivement sa main et il pouvait voir que sur sa main, il y avait une petite entaille provoquée par les griffes de l'homme qui l'avait attaqué. Son regard était de plus en grave et de plus en plus énervé. Sa blessure lui rappelait qu'il avait été faible et qu'il n'avait rien fait pour défendre Tazuna.

-...il faut désinfecter ta blessure et l'ouvrir pour enlever le sang infecté, ajouta Kakashi toujours sur un ton neutre. Donc évites de trop bouger ! Compris ?

Il regarda de nouveau sa main et essaya de se calmer. Il ne devait pas bougeait car sinon il allait mourir et une chose est sûre, il n'avait pas envie de mourir, pas maintenant dans tous les cas. Kakashi qui avait détourné le regard de Naruto, dit à l'intention de Tazuna tout en le foudroyant du regard :

-Tazuna.

-Quoi ?! Qu'est... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, bégaya Tazuna complètement affolé et en sueur.

-Il faut qu'on parle, fit Kakashi sur un ton à glacer le sang.

Sur ce, il attacha les deux hommes sur le tronc d'un arbre qui se trouvait tout près d'eux. Nos quatre ninjas regardaient très attentivement les deux criminels attachés. Cyann regarda Naruto et elle put voir que son ami commençait à ressentir les effets du poison.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, les deux hommes reprirent connaissance et fixèrent Kakashi, ses élèves et Tazuna toujours avec ce même regard de tueur qu'ils avaient depuis le début de leur apparition. Le ninja de niveau supérieur regarda de plus près leur bandeau frontal et il pouvait voir que sur ces deux bandeaux se trouvait quatre traits en formes de vagues. Il les regarda sans un mot, il inspira profondément et dit en direction de ses élèves et son client :

-Ce sont des ninjas de niveau moyen du pays de l'eau. Ils viennent tous deux du village de Kiri. Ces ninjas sont connus pour être des tueurs sans scrupules et pour leur hargne au combat. Ils ne sont pas du genre à abandonner aussi facilement.

-Comment as-tu fait pour deviner notre présence ?, demanda l'un des deux ninjas avec une voix à faire froid dans le dos. Pour toi encore, je peux comprendre mais pour la gamine aux cheveux bruns ?

Et il fixa Cyann avec un regard insistant comme s'il voulait entrer en elle et savoir ses secrets même les plus sombres. La jeune fille sentit son regard la transperçait de toutes parts. Elle tressaillit pendant plusieurs secondes et elle avait des tremblements dans tout le corps. Mais elle se ressaisit rapidement, le regarda d'un air moqueur, fit un sourire en coin et déclara d'une voix moqueuse :

-Ça, c'est mon secret !

Tous en restèrent bouche bée même Kakashi. Elle avait dit cela sur un ton que lui-même n'aurait jamais pensé l'entendre de sa bouche. En tout cas, une chose était certaine, Cyann ne manquait ni de cran ni de courage. Naruto ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles, elle venait de répondre à un criminel sans détourner le regard. Il la regardait avec de l'admiration mais aussi avec de l'envie.

-En plus d'être forte, pensa-t-il. Cyann n'a pas peur de répondre à un ninja qui pourrait la tuer sans hésiter. Elle est vraiment incroyable ! Alors que moi...

Il repensa au combat et à sa peur lorsqu'il avait vu que son maître s'était fait tuer devant lui. Encore une fois, il en avait assez d'être faible et il voulait que cela change. Il serra le point fou de colère. Cyann le remarqua mais ne dit rien, elle savait pertinemment que le blond voulait devenir fort. Elle le regarda avec de la peine pour lui. Kakashi qui ne se souciait pas de Naruto, expliqua au ninja de l'eau que s'il les avait repéré, c'était à cause de la flaque d'eau. En effet, les flaques d'eau étaient plutôt rares pendant une journée où le soleil était haut dans le ciel et puis autre détail, cela faisait plusieurs jours que la pluie n'était pas tombé sur le village de Konoha. Tazuna était intrigué, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kakashi n'avait pas neutralisé les ninjas, s'il les avait repéré depuis longtemps. Il savait que cette question était risquée mais il la posa quand même à Kakashi toujours aussi intrigué :

-Mais pourquoi avoir laissé les enfants se battre, si vous aviez repéré leur présence depuis le début ?

-C'est vrai, répondit-celui-ci, le ton neutre. Si j'avais voulu, j'aurais pu tuer ces deux-là en un claquement de doigt mais...

Il fixa Tazuna avec insistance d'un regard noir à glacer le sang. Il devait absolument savoir pourquoi des ninjas les avait attaqués, il avait une théorie et il comptait bien en faire part à ses élèves et à son client.

-...il fallait d'abord savoir qui était la cible de leur attaque, continua-t-il avec un ton froid.

Le vieil homme ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir et surtout de quoi il voulait parler.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?, demanda-t-il perplexe.

-Bah, c'est pourtant simple, répondit Kakashi qui avait l'air de s'en ficher un peu. Je voulais m'assurer si c'était vous ou l'un de nous quatre qui était la cible. Et puis...

Son regard changea soudainement d'expression pour laisser place au doute et à l'énervement. Il allait dire ce qu'il pensait de tout cela et il n'allait pas y allait par quatre chemins.

-La mission que vous nous avez confié, consiste seulement à vous protéger des bandits et des brigands et, aux dernières nouvelles, vous ne nous avez jamais mentionné que vous vous feriez attaquer par des ninjas. S'il y a des ninjas sur notre route, dans ces conditions, la mission passe dans la catégorie B. Je pensais que nous devions simplement assurer votre protection jusqu'à la fin des travaux de la construction du pont. Mais apparemment, cela n'a pas l'air aussi simple. Je me trompe ?

Tazuna avait écouté le discours de Kakashi sans rien dire, il avait pertinemment qu'il avait raison depuis le début. Son visage était grave et il baissa le regard, il ne voulait pas lui dire pourquoi il ne leur avait pas dit la vérité de peur qu'il laisse tomber la mission. Kakashi avait bien remarqué son silence qui en disait beaucoup. Il décida de continuer sur sa lancée toujours avec un ton neutre :

-Votre silence en dit long et je vois que j'ai vu juste. Si nous avions su, dès le départ, qu'il y aurait des ninjas à combattre. Votre mission serait passé dans la catégorie B et forcément, le prix aurait augmenté. Je suis persuadé que vous aviez une excellente raison de ne pas nous dire toute la vérité, mais cette « petite dissimulation » change tout dans la mission. Et nous voilà donc dans une situation bien embarrassante.

Sakura venait de comprendre les propos de son maître. S'ils partaient pour le pays des vagues, ils allaient affronter des ninjas et, à part Sasuke et Cyann, ils n'étaient absolument pas prêts à faire ce genre de mission. Rien qu'à l'idée de combattre d'autres ninjas d'autres pays la faisait tressaillir de peur et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Kakashi avait été clair, une mission qui consiste à protéger quelqu'un contre des ninjas, était une mission de classe B. Ils n'étaient donc pas du tout à la hauteur. Ses yeux exprimaient de la peur mais elle fit un sourire de soulagement sachant pertinemment que leur maître n'irai jamais les envoyer sur une mission telle que celle-ci. Elle dit avec une voix soulagée et rassurée à l'intention de Kakashi :

-Puisque nous ne sommes pas prêts pour un telle mission, autant laissez tomber. De toute façon, il faut un calmant pour ouvrir la blessure et extraire le poison de Naruto. Je pense qu'il faudrait mieux rentrer au village afin de soigner Naruto au plus vite.

Elle n'avait pas tort et ça, Kakashi le savait. Il regarda Naruto attentivement, une chose était sûre, c'était qu'il devait avoir des soins le plus rapidement possible. Il réfléchissait à une solution qui devait être bénéfique pour tout le monde et la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé et qui était certainement la meilleur, était de retourner au village pour soigner Naruto et pour signaler que la mission qui leur avait été confiée, était en faite une mission de classe B. Il s'avança de quelques pas vers le blond et dit, l'œil dans le vague et soucieux :

-Ce que tu dis, Sakura, est vrai. Dans de telles conditions, il sera difficile de continuer ! Mieux vaut rentrer pour soigner Naruto !

Cyann écoutait la conversation depuis le début et elle n'avait pas dit un seul mot. Kakashi avait raison sur bien des choses mais il oubliait un peu vite que Sasuke et elle avaient été capables de combattre ses ninjas. Seulement, elle savait aussi que si son ami blond n'était pas soigné au plus vite, il mourait d'empoisonnement et elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure. Elle aurait tellement voulu continuer cette mission. Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil à Sasuke qui lui ne disait rien. A vrai dire, il s'en fichait pas mal de continuer cette mission ou non, il avait eu un moment de gloire et de baston et pour lui, c'était suffisant. Puis la jeune fille brune porta son regard vers Naruto qui lui était fou de colère, il ne voulait pas rentrer au village. Il ne voulait pas être faible devant Sasuke, il ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour eux. Beaucoup de fureur se lisait dan ses yeux et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front.

Ils n'eurent même pas fait un pas que Naruto pris un kunai de sa sacoche et sous les yeux de tous, se le planta dans la blessure de sa main. Il ferma fort les yeux et fit une grimace à cause de la douleur engendrée. Tous en furent stupéfaits, ils n'auraient jamais pensé que Naruto allait faire une chose aussi folle. Sakura s'était avancé d'un pas dans sa direction et lui demanda pourquoi il avait fait une chose pareille en lui hurlant dessus, folle d'inquiétude. Mais le blond n'y fit pas attention, étant de dos, il ne pouvait pas voir leurs réactions. Il était plutôt plongé dans ses pensées, se demandant sans cesse pourquoi Sasuke était plus fort que lui. Pourquoi il était toujours le dernier ?

-J'aurais du portant progresser, se dit-il écœurer de sa faiblesse. J'ai fait des tas de missions et je me suis entraîner dur, chaque jour.

Il repensa à tous ses entraînements et à toutes ses missions qu'il avait faits en se donnant à fond à chaque fois. Cela devait changé et il allait le faire maintenant devant tout le monde.

-Pas question de laisser tomber face à Sasuke, toujours dans ses pensées mais cette fois, c'était de la détermination qui était dans son regard.

Tous le regardèrent avec inquiétude, ils ne savaient pas ce que le blond avait en tête. Cyann savait ce qu'il ressentait. La faiblesse, elle l'avait ressenti une fois et elle s'était fait la promesse de devenir plus forte pour le retrouver et se venger de l'homme qui lui avait détruit sa vie. Elle observa attentivement Naruto qui était toujours de dos. Finalement, il se décida à briser le silence qui durait depuis plusieurs minutes, et dit avec une voix certes tremblante mais pas de peur, loin de là, mais de détermination :

-Dès à présent, je me débrouillerai tout seul et je n'aurai besoin de l'aide de personne pour me sauver. Plus jamais, je ne me laisserai paralyser par la peur. Par la douleur qui me fend la main, je fais le serment...

Tout en disant cela, il avait levé sa main tremblante de douleur pour tous puissent la voir. Plusieurs gouttes de sang tombèrent au sol tandis que Sasuke regardait très attentivement le blond. Il trouvait qu'il avait vraiment de l'audace, il n'avait plus rien n'avoir avec celui qui était mort de peur pendant le combat. Tazuna le regardait avec anxiété et curiosité, le blond avait fait quelque chose de vraiment stupéfiant et surprenant.

-...de me servir de ce kunai..., continua le blond toujours la voix tremblante.

Personne ne pipait mots, ils étaient tous obnubilés par l'acte et les paroles de Naruto. Puis celui-ci se retourna, il était tremblant de douleur, ses yeux étaient remplis de détermination, il avait un sourire de provocation et il avait toujours le kunai plantait dans sa main. Il rigola de nervosité et finit son discours en les regardant droit dans les yeux :

-... pour protéger Tazuna ! Il est hors de question que nous rentrions à Konoha tant que notre mission ne sera pas terminée.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que personne ne prit la parole. Naruto avait retiré le kunai de sa main et regardait les réactions de ses amis, de son maître et de Tazuna. Un fin filet de sang s'écoulait de sa main. Cyann trouvait que le blond avait du cran, un petit sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

-Y'a pas à dire, pensa-t-elle, même si Naruto est un idiot. Parfois, il fait preuve d'un peu d'intelligence et peut-être que grâce à lui, on va pouvoir continuer la mission.

Son regard de dirigea ensuite sur Kakashi qui regardait Naruto, neutre. Il n'en revenait pas de l'acte qu'il venait de faire sous leur yeux, finalement le blond ne manque vraiment pas de courage. Il prit la parole d'un ton plutôt enthousiaste :

-Bravo Naruto ! C'est très bien d'enlever le poison de ton sang mais là, je pense que ça suffit...

Rien qu'à l'annonce de ces paroles le visage du blond devint livide et couvert de sueurs. Le sang coulait toujours de sa plaie, il ne comprenait pas tout à fait les sous-entendus de son maître mais il avait une petite idée. Son sourire s'était effacé et maintenant, il redoutait la suite des paroles de son maître.

-... si tu n'arrêtes pas le saignement, ajouta Kakashi tout en avançant vers lui avec un sourire sincère à faire peur, tu vas te vider de ton sang et forcément, tu vas mourir. Je ne plaisante pas !

Naruto eut un choc, tout devint clair dans son esprit et la peur avait accaparé son visage. Il regarda subitement sa main, son visage était devenu blanc comme un linge, il regarda ensuite son maître et hurla de peur :

-Haaaaaaaa ! Nan pas ça ! Je veux pas mourir ! Aaargh ! Au secours ! Aidez-moi !

-Allons, allons ! Du calme !, fit Kakashi. Laisse-moi regarder.

Naruto était en train de paniquer, il ne voulait pas mourir et il avait vraiment peur d'y rester. Il mit ses mains sur sa tête et bougea vivement les jambes totalement paniqué. Kakashi s'avança vers le blond, s'agenouilla et lui prit la main pour soigner la blessure. Sakura qui était plutôt agacée par la stupidité du blond, s'avança vers eux, mit ses mains sur ses hanches et déclara d'une voix avec quelques reproches :

-Naruto, t'es vraiment pas net ! Tu sais que c'est du masochisme ce que tu fais là ! Non mais franchement, t'es vraiment flippant quand tu t'y mets !

-Tu sais Sakura, ajouta Cyann en s'avançant vers elle et en regardant Naruto et Kakashi, tendrement. Dans certains cas, il faut mieux se faire du mal à soi-même que de dire la vérité à quelqu'un. Et çà, ça vaut pour tout le monde.

Puis elle regarda Sasuke qui était resté à l'écart depuis le début. Ses yeux prirent une voilure de tristesse, elle s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir dit la vérité au ténébreux. Elle voulait le lui dire mais elle n'avait jamais trouvé le bon moment, soit elle était interrompue soit ils étaient en mission. Sakura la regarda sans comprendre. Où voulait-elle en venir ? Son regard passa de Cyann à Sasuke plusieurs fois. Soudain, elle eut une révélation, la vérité dont elle parlait, c'était pourtant évidemment. Son visage passa de l'incompréhension à la colère. Elle n'allait pas laissé Sasuke à Cyann, il en était tout simplement hors de question ! Sasuke était à elle et à personne d'autre !

-Alors là, ma vieille, pensa Sakura furase, si tu croies que je vais te laisser Sasuke, tu peux toujours rêver !

Elle fusillait la brune du regard mais Cyann n'y fit pas attention, elle était plutôt en train de regarder Sasuke et se demander quand elle allait lui dire la vérité, elle devait lui dire et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Elle devait trouver le bon moment pour tout lui avouer. Puis elle tourna son regard vers son maître et Naruto qui était toujours en train de trembler de peur. Cependant, elle trouvait que son maître était très pensif et elle voyait qu'il regardait la blessure de Naruto avec attention. Curieuse, elle s'approcha pour voir ce qui fascinait tant Kakashi qui était en train de bander la plaie.

Elle ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux, la blessure cicatrisait à vue d'œil. La surprise se lisait sur son visage, elle n'avait jamais vu une plaie se refermait aussi vite. Il devait forcément avoir un truc là-dessous et quelque chose de pas très net. Mais elle fut sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'elle regarda le visage de son ami qui était en train de déglutir sur place, il avait vraiment peur de mourir et cela se voyait. Il demanda d'une voie apeurée, hésitante et des yeux remplies de peur :

-Dites, maître ! Vous croyez que...je...je vais...m'en sortir ?

-Mais oui, ça devrait aller, déclara Kakashi d'une voie neutre tout finissant le bandage du blond.

Pendant que Kakashi terminait le pansement de Naruto, Tazuna s'était un peu rapproché, le maître ninja avait deviné juste pour les ninjas. Il devait leur dire la vérité sur la mission de protection. Il déclara d'un ton qui était, tout à coup, devenu sérieux :

-Maître Kakashi...

Celui-ci, interloqué, arqua un sourcil, détourna la tête et le regarda avec curiosité. Il se demandait bien ce que son client lui voulait. Il allait peut-être lui dire s'il avait tort ou raison sur les suppositions qu'il avait faites quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Si vous voulez bien m'accorder quelques minutes, continua Tazuna toujours aussi sérieux, il faut que je vous parle...

Il y eu plusieurs minutes de silence pendant lesquelles tous regardèrent Tazuna avec insistance. Il allait enfin leur déballer la vérité. Son regard était devenu particulièrement sérieux et il s'avança de plus en plus d'eux tout en continuant sur sa lancé :

-C'est à propos de la mission. Je crains que vous ayez raison sur plusieurs points. Tout d'abord, elle est beaucoup plus dangereuse que vous le pensez. Pour vous dire toute la vérité, une personne méga-dangereuse veut me tuer...

-Une personne méga-dangereuse ?, coupa Kakashi, surpris par la phrase de Tazuna.

Tazuna ne répondit pas tout de suite, son visage était devenu de plus en plus grave. Il savait que s'il leur disait la personne qui lui voulait du mal, ils seraient surpris. Çà, c'était sûre.

-Qui est-ce ?, questionna le maître ninja, intrigué.

-Je suis persuadé que vous le connaissez. Pas personnellement, bien entendu mais sûrement de nom..., déclara Tazuna tout en fermant les yeux et en soupirant.

Un silence de plusieurs secondes s'installa. Kakashi regardait toujours son client en attendant qu'il lui dise l'identité du commanditaire de son assassinat.

-Il s'agit de Gatô, dit Tazuna qui avait retrouvé tout son sérieux. C'est un magnat du transport maritime !

-Quoi ?! Gatô ?!, fit Kakashi complètement surpris ce que venait de dire son client. Celui qui possède « Gatô Compagny » ? On prétend que c'est l'un des hommes les plus riches du monde ?!

-Lui-même, répondit-il tout en baissant les yeux. Si vous voulez tout savoir, le transport maritime n'est qu'une façade...

Il expliqua que ce fameux Gatô était, en faite, un truand de la pire espèce qu'il soit. Il faisait des affaires vraiment pas net : il était à la tête d'une organisation qui comportait des gangsters et des ninjas. Il expliqua aussi que tout sa fortune était dû au trafic de drogue et de produits interdits à la vente et que son principal objectif était de prendre possession de certains secteurs, voire même de pays entiers. Il leur dit qu'il y a environ un an, il s'était emparé des pays des vagues en versant plusieurs pots-de-vin et en utilisant la force physique. Ainsi, il a pu prendre possession de l'industrie navale de tout le pays. Enfin, comme leur pays était une archipel, pour eux, avoir un monopole sur le transport maritime voulait dire qu'il possédait une richesse. Maintenant ce que Gatô craignait le plus, était l'achèvement de ce pont.

Cyann trouvait la façon de faire de ce « Gatô » honteux, c'était en effet, un être de la pire espèce. Il avait fait de multiples pots-de-vin pour avoir le contrôle total d'un pays. Elle trouvait tout cela abjecte. Une chose était sûre, elle n'aimait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas ce type. Il profitait des richesses des autres pour s'en fourrer plein les poches, ce n'était qu'une ordure et encore, elle pesait ses mots. Une colère sans nom montait en elle, elle ferma les poings et les yeux pour essayer de se détendre, souffla un grand coup et rouvrit les yeux toujours avec de la colère. Elle regarda ensuite ses compagnons. Sakura avait sa main sur son menton, le regard plutôt pensif et elle finit par dire :

-Hmm, je comprends... Puisque c'est vous qui construisez ce pont, il veut tuer.

-Donc les ninjas que nous avons combattu, étaient à sa botte, conclut Sasuke.

-Ce type n'est qu'une ordure, ajouta Cyann toujours en colère.

Naruto, lui, ne disait rien. Pour être honnête, il n'y comprenait mais absolument rien. Il avait les yeux qui exprimaient de l'incompréhension. Il faisait une tête...à la Naruto quoi ! Une tête d'imbécile !

Un silence s'installa pendant plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles, Tazuna ne disait plus rien. Il regardait vers le sol, ses yeux exprimaient de la honte. En effet, il avait honte, honte d'avoir menti aux ninjas et honte d'avoir cru qu'il pouvait les berner. Kakashi se redressa et questionna Tazuna sur son mensonge. Il voulait savoir pourquoi il avait caché la vérité alors que seul lui savait que c'était Gatô qui avait envoyé ces ninjas.

-Si vous voulez tout savoir, répondit Tazuna en baissant les yeux toujours honteux, le pays des vagues est dans la méga-misère et même notre seigneur a de nombreuses dettes. Alors vous imaginez bien que je ne roule pas sur l'or, moi non plus. Je n'ai donc pas les moyens de me payer une mission de rang B... C'est pour ça que…..

Il hésita pendant plusieurs secondes. Kakashi s'était rendu compte de la bourde qu'il venait de faire. Il éprouva soudainement de la compassion envers cet homme.

-Si vous décidez de rentrer, continua-t-il. Je comprendrais parfaitement et je me ferrai tuer, ça c'est sûre. Mais...

Il changea soudainement d'expression laissant place à un sourire qui s'étendait le long de son visage. On aurait pu croire qu'il s'en fichait pas mal de mourir. En fait, ce qu'il voulait, c'était de faire culpabiliser nos ninjas. Sakura, Naruto et Kakashi faisaient une tête de déprimée, ils trouvaient le vieil homme tout bonnement exaspérant. Tazuna se mit à déclarer en hurlant le sourire au lèvres :

-... ce n'est pas grave ! Ne vous en faites pas pour moi ! De toute façon, je ne manquerai à personne ! À part, peut-être, mon petit-fils qui aura bientôt 10 ans ! Il pleurera une journée ou deux, puis après, il m'oubliera ! Ah oui ! Il y a aussi ma fille qui passera sans doute le restant de ses jours à haïr les ninjas du village de Konoha ! Mais pas le peine de culpabiliser pour si peu ! Ce n'est pas de votre faute !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte celui-là ?, se demanda Cyann, toute aussi exaspérée que les trois autres. Il veut nous faire culpabiliser ou quoi ?

Et, en effet, ça marchait plutôt bien vu que les trois autres n'avaient toujours pas changé d'expression. Les bras leur en tombaient du corps. Alors que Tazuna commençait à repartir pour son pays, Kakashi s'avança de quelques pas, leva un bras en l'air, soupira d'exaspération et dit d'une voix où l'on pouvait entendre qu'il n'avait pas le choix et où l'on pouvait deviner un sourire forcé sous son masque :

-Bon... Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix... Nous allons au moins vous ramener chez vous. Super !, se lamenta-t-il à voix basse. On est tombé sur le pire des clients !

-Hé ! Hé ! Hé !, songea Tazuna avec un sourire victorieux. J'ai gagné !

Suite à tous ces explications, le groupe repartit vers le pays des Vagues dans un silence absolu. Personne n'osait prononcer le moindre mot, ils pensaient plutôt aux combats et aux différents ninjas qu'ils devraient probablement combattre. Kakashi avait un mauvais pressentiment, il sentait que la mission allait être compliqué vu que dès maintenant il savait parfaitement qui voulait la mort de leur client. Pour Naruto, c'était pour lui, l'occasion de montrer à tous, en particulier à Sasuke, de quoi il était capable.

Ils continuèrent pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à arriver à la frontière du pays du Feu. Là, une embarcation les attendait pour les emmener dans le pays des Vagues qui était constitué de multiples îlots reliés entre eux par des ponts. Le projets de Tazuna devait relier le pays des Vagues au pays du Feu afin de booster l'économie du pays et favoriser le quotidiens des habitants. Tazuna salua l'homme qui dirigeait le bateau et vu sa réaction, ils devaient être amis et il était d'accord pour les amener dans le pays en toute discrétion. Nos quatre ninjas montèrent en tête suivi de Kakashi et de Tazuna qui était près de l'homme qui guidait la barque. Ils traversèrent une partie de la mer rapidement. Mais soudain, ils ralentirent, l'homme avait coupé le moteur, il utilisait la rame et en plus, le brouillard s'était levé : il était très épais à tel point que l'on n'y voyait pas à 5 mètres.

-Ah ! Quelle purée de poids !, se plaignit Naruto. On n'y voit rien !

-Nous devrions bientôt apercevoir le pont, déclara l'homme à la barre qui était anxieux. En le longeant, on devrait arriver rapidement aux pays des Vagues.

Les ninjas se turent et se mirent à observer attentivement l'horizon. Soudain, une forme floue dessina dans le brouillard. Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus la forme devenait claire et nette. Elle laissa place à un pont gigantesque et très long. Naruto resta stupéfait, il avait les yeux pétillants de bonheur et un énorme sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

-Whaaaaa !, lança celui-ci. Il est énorme ce pont !

-Non mais ça ne va pas de hurler comme ça !, dit l'homme à la barre qui disputait le blond. À ton avis, ce n'est pas pour rien que l'on avance à la rame, le moteur coupé et dans ce brouillard qui plus est. Si Gatô nous trouve, on aura de sérieux ennuis !

Naruto se rendit compte de la bourde, il mit ses deux mains sur sa bouche, ses yeux s'était rétrécis et ils exprimaient de la peur. Sasuke ne disait rien : il observait tout sans rien dire d'un air plutôt arrogant. Sakura avait un peu peur et elle regardait attentivement les horizons. Quant à Cyann, elle était sur ses gardes au cas où des ninjas les attaqueraient par surprise. Tazuna était nerveux, il n'avait aucune que Gatô les repère. Enfin, Kakashi repensait à la discussion qu'ils avaient eu avec Tazuna sur la mission et sur le commanditaire de son assassinat. Il se disait que cela n'allait pas être de la tarte et qu'ils allaient en baver.

Nos ninjas pouvaient voir un autre pont beaucoup plus petit que le pont de Tazuna et qui se trouvait juste à côté de ce pont. Sur ce petit pont, ils pouvaient voir un village, sans doute de pêcheur. L'homme à la barre tira les ninjas de leur pensées en leur disant que ils étaient presque arrivés et que par précaution, il devait passer par les mangroves qui étaient une formations de végétaux tropicaux des littoraux marins, pour éviter de se faire repérer par les hommes de Gatô. La barque passa sous le pont, et là, Naruto et Cyann furent émerveillés par ce qu'il virent : il voyaient de nombreux arbres dont leurs racines étaient en partie dans l'eau et tout autour, il y avait un autre village qui était construit sur l'eau. Ils entrèrent dans les végétaux et la barque les déposa sur un ponton de bois à plusieurs mètres du village de Tazuna.

Naruto était en tête suivi de Sasuke, Sakura et de Cyann. Kakashi était un peu en arrière, il surveillait ses élèves et Tazuna qui était derrière lui près de la barque.

-Bon Tazuna, dit son ami nerveux. Moi je ne vais pas plus loin. Bonne chance et sois prudent surtout !

-Ok ! Méga-merci pour tout, le remercia Tazuna avec un sourire sous le regard de Kakashi neutre.

Puis la barque repartit d'où elle était venue et tout le petit groupe partit en direction du village de Tazuna.

-En route !, s'exclama Tazuna d'un air enjoué ! Et je compte sur vous pour me protéger !

-Mais oui, mais oui, répondit Kakashi las.

Kakashi était désespéré, il se disait que si des ninjas les attaquaient à nouveau, il n'allait pas envoyer du menu fretin. Cette fois, ce serait du lourd, du très lourd, au moins un ninja de niveau supérieur. Rien que cette idée le déprimait au plus au point et il n'avait aucune envie de se battre. Cyann était dans ses pensées : elle réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de dire la vérité à Sasuke mais ce n'était vraiment pas simple et ce n'était surtout pas le meilleur moment. Mais elle devait le lui dire coûte que coûte.

-C'est décidé !, songea-t-elle déterminée à aller jusqu'au bout. Je lui dit tout à la fin de cette mission !

C'était la seule et unique solution qu'elle voyait et elle priait intérieurement que personne ne viendrait l'interrompre. Puis elle jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction des deux garçons : Sasuke et Naruto. Le ténébreux marchait droit devant lui, les yeux fermés et il était visiblement, lui aussi, dans ses pensées. Le blond, lui, jeta un coup d'œil au brun puis, sans savoir pourquoi, il changea subitement d'expression : il avait des yeux de fouine et un sourire crispé. Et franchement, cela n'affichait rien de bon. Elle vit le blond secouer énergiquement la tête et mettre sa main sur le haut de son front en mode visière comme s'il scrutait les horizons.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire cet idiot ?, s'interrogea Cyann, exaspérée par sa débilité.

Elle décida de ne plus faire attention au blond, elle détourna son regard et continua son chemin. Soudain, le regard du blond s'arrêta sur un buisson, il sortit un kunai de sa sacoche et le lança dans la direction en hurlant :

-Dans le buisson !

Kakashi, Tazuna, Sakura et même Cyann étaient sous le choc de la réaction du blond, ils avaient tous les quatre les yeux agrandis par la surprise et par la peur de se faire attaquer par un ninja. Seul Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil vers le blond qui était légèrement penché suite à son lancé de kunai. Il n'y prêta pas plus d'attention que ça. Plusieurs minutes passèrent où tous s'étaient arrêtés pour voir si l'affirmation du blond était vraie. Mais, visiblement, il n'y avait rien dans le buisson. Il avait tout un cinéma pour rien. Il se redressa, plaça sa main bandée sur son front, fit un sourire de vainqueur et déclara, fier de lui :

-Hum... c'était sûrement une souris...

-Arrête de faire ton frimeur Naruto !, beugla Sakura furase, pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui. Il n'y avait que dalle dans ce buisson !

-Na-Na-Na-Naruto !, bégaya Kakashi, mort de peur avec les yeux livides, les mains devant, tremblantes sous l'émotion et les genoux qui tremblaient dans tous les sens. Si tu-tu pou-pou-pouvais...é-é-évi-vi-viter...de ti-ti-tirer...des ku-ku-kunais...à t-t-tort et à tra-tra-travers...ça a-a-arrangerai l-l-les choses ! C'est... tr-tr-très dangereux... ce que...tu-tu-tu...fais là !

-Dis donc minus !, renchérit Tazuna en hurlant après lui, fou de colère, des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front à cause de la peur qu'il avait eu quelques minutes plutôt. T'as pas bientôt fini de t'agiter pour rien. J'ai failli faire une attaque à cause de tes bêtises !

Cyann essayait de reprendre son calme, elle avait des gouttes de sueurs sur le front à cause de la peur que lui avait fait Naruto. Elle avait sa main droite sur sa poitrine et elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre à cent à l'heure comme s'il allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux étaient encore agrandis par la surprise et par la peur. Mais il changèrent d'expression pour faire face à la colère et elle fixa intensément le blond.

-Mais quel idiot !, songea-t-elle en colère. J'ai failli faire un infarctus !

Mais Naruto n'y prêta attention ni aux paroles ni aux regards noirs de Cyann, il continuait à scruter les alentours en tournant sa tête de droite à gauche plusieurs fois. Sasuke n'avait rien dit depuis le début, il trouvait tout cela navrant. Quant à Tazuna et Kakashi, ils étaient juste exaspérés par le blond. Mais soudain, le regard du maître ninja devint grave et une lueur noir passa, un instant, dans ses yeux. Il avait sans doute senti quelqu'un. Et, parallèlement, Cyann avait eu un frisson et elle se retourna en direction d'un buisson que Naruto visait quelques secondes après. Elle avait senti un chakra très puissant et surtout très maléfique à tel point qu'elle en avait des frissons dans tout le corps.

-Là-bas !, hurla Naruto en lançant un kunai dans le buisson.

-Ça suffit comme ça !, cria aussi Sakura, en colère, qui frappa le blond sur le haut du crâne !

-Aïe ! Mais j'ai senti qu'on nous observait ! Je te jure que c'est vrai !, se défendit Naruto en mettant sa main sur son crâne à cause de la douleur.

-Mais bien sûr !, dit Sakura, sarcastique.

Kakashi ne s'était préoccupé de leur discussion, il se dirigea plutôt vers le buisson où Naruto avait lancé le kunai quelques minutes avant. Il écarta les branches et il découvrit un lapin blanc sur le dos contre un arbre, un mince filet de bave s'écoulait de sa bouche, ses yeux étaient livides à cause de la peur de la mort et il avait des tremblements de la tête aux pieds. Et pour cause, le kunai s'était planté juste au-dessus de sa tête. Le lièvre avait dû voir sa vie défilée aux moins deux fois. Sakura et Cyann arrivèrent quelques instant plus tard et elles virent le même spectacle que leur maître.

-Finalement, commença Cyann un peu étonnée, Naruto avait raison...

-...il y avait bien quelqu'un dans le buisson, finit Sasuke qui s'était rapproché.

Naruto et Tazuna avaient fini par se rapprocher, ils virent le pauvre lapin à moitié mort. Là, Naruto comprit qu'il avait eu raison mais qu'il avait fait une énorme bêtise et instinctivement, il s'accroupit et il le prit dans ses bras en lui demandant pardon. Sakura voyait rouge, elle était encore plus énervée qu'auparavant, elle avait les sourcils froncés, les mains sur les hanches. Elle le traitait de tous les noms et elle lui reprochait ce qu'il avait fait à ce pauvre petit lapin. Tazuna lui regardait la scène plutôt soulagé que ce soit un lapin qu'un ninja qui voulait sa peau. Mais en même temps, il était plutôt blasé par ce qui s'était passé et il dit d'une voix lasse :

-Tout ce remue-ménage pour un pauvre lièvre...

Kakashi était plutôt soucieux, il était de dos et il jeta un coup d'œil au lapin. Il trouvait cela plutôt bizarre que ce lapin ait son pelage d'hiver alors qu'ils étaient au printemps. Ce lièvre avait dû être utilisé pour une technique de permutation et avant cela, il avait dû être mis dans une pièce avec peu de lumière.

-Oh bon sang !, songea Kakashi qui était soudainement déprimé. Manquait plus ça ! Le comité d'accueil est déjà là...

Cyann, aussi, ne se sentait pas très bien. D'abord, le frisson de terreur qu'elle avait ressenti avant que Naruto lance son kunai. Ensuite, le lapin qui n'avait pas la bonne couleur de pelage et enfin, cette nouvelle sensation qui lui disait que quelqu'un était en train de les observer et de nouveau, ce frisson de terreur et de peur. Discrètement, elle se dirigea vers son maître.

-Maître, murmura-t-elle.

Kakashi sortit de ses pensées, il la regarda et haussa un sourcil. Il se demandait ce qu'elle lui voulait et il fut surpris de voir dans les yeux de son élève de la peur. Elle avait effectivement peur et elle avait les yeux tournés vers ses amis.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, continua-t-elle sur le même ton avec toujours la peur au ventre, et je sens que quelqu'un de malfaisant nous observe...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de parler plus qu'elle ressentit un énorme frisson de peur et elle se retourna vers ses amis qui étaient toujours en train de consoler le lapin. Son souffle était haletant et on pouvait facilement lire la peur dans ses yeux bleus. Kakashi la regarda surpris et lorsqu'il vit son regard, il comprit qu'un danger les menaçait. Il entendit un froissement de feuilles et juste avant que Cyann ne prévienne les autres, il la coupa et hurla en attrapant sa jeune élève par la taille :

-A terre ! Vite !

Et suivant le geste à la parole, tous se jetèrent à terre. Kakashi qui avait toujours son bras sur la taille de la brun, il la plaqua sur le sol. Cyann se retrouva ainsi sur le dos et elle put voir qu'une grande épée tournoyait au-dessus d'eux et alla se fixer sur le tronc d'un arbre proche à 2 mètres de hauteurs de nos amis. Sakura s'était jetée sur Naruto qui se retrouva à plat ventre sur le sol si bien qu'il put relever la tête pour voir la même chose que Cyann. Sasuke, quant à lui, s'était précipité sur Tazuna pour le maintenir au sol.

A peine l'épée s'était plantée dans l'arbre qu'un homme surgit se nul part et se posa sur le fourreau de la lame. Cet homme était grand, mince, il était de dos et torse nu. Il avait la tête tournée sur le côté de sorte que tous puissent voir son visage. Il avait les cheveux courts et brun et des yeux de la même couleur et on pouvait clairement voir que son regard était celui d'un assassin. Il avait plusieurs bandages qui débutait du cou pour s'arrêter au début du nez de sorte que l'on ne voie pas sa bouche. Il portait un bandeau frontal avec quatre vague qui était sur le côté, des protèges-bras qui étaient de couleurs foncées afin de faciliter le camouflage et qui lui commençaient aux milieux des bras et qui descendaient jusqu'aux milieux des mains et un pantalon rayé sombre qui lui arrivait sur le nombril. Il s'agissait d'un ninja et il devait avoir une grande expérience des missions. Un sentiment de peur s'empara de tout le groupe.

Ils regardèrent tous le ninja très attentivement. Il était très impressionnant et avait une forte carrure. Il inspirait la crainte, la méfiance et la peur. Lorsqu'il posa son regard sur les ninjas, Cyann eut un frisson d'horreur. Elle avait raison depuis le début, cet homme était dangereux et ils devaient être extrêmement prudents. Sakura et Sasuke étaient sur leurs gardes, ils ne savaient pas de quoi cet homme était capable et il fallait mieux être prudent. Quant à Naruto, il regarda le ninja deux minutes, puis ses yeux allèrent sur Sasuke. Il était existé, il ne rêvait que d'une chose : c'était de montrer aux autres de quoi il était capable. Il allait avoir le beau rôle et cette fois, pas question de laisser la vedette à ce frimeur de Sasuke. Il avait un sourire crispé, des yeux déterminés et plusieurs gouttes de sueurs sur le front. Kakashi avait retrouvé son regard neutre mais lorsque Cyann regarda son maître, celui-ci n'avait pas l'air d'être très surpris de voir ce ninja. Elle comprit alors qu'il devait connaître ce ninja de nom et elle avala sa salive car si son maître le connaissait de réputation, cela voulait dire que cet inconnu devait être extrêmement puissant. Elle avait donc bien raison de se mettre sur ses gardes et de se préparer à un combat éminent. Kakashi décida de briser le silence qui s'était installé depuis quelques minutes, et il présenta le mystérieux ninja qui venait de faire son apparition :

-Zabuza Momochi, le ninja déserteur de Kiri...

Cyann était impressionnée, les ninjas de Kiri étaient réputés pour être des assassins professionnels et des adversaires redoutables. Rien que l'idée d'affronter un adversaire aussi fort et redoutable la faisait frissonner. Son regard se porta ensuite sur Naruto qui s'était élancé pour attaquer le ninja mais il fut arrêté dans son élan par son maître qui lui mit la main devant son visage. Le blond ne comprenait pas pourquoi leur maître avait fait cela mais il n'allait pas tarder à avoir la réponse.

-Cette fois-ci, s'exclama Kakashi, sérieux, vous restez derrière. Celui-là, c'est moi qui m'en occupe. Il est plus coriace que les deux autres que vous avez affronté...

Il se tut quelques instants, remonta sa main gauche sur son bandeau qui cachait son œil gauche, sous le regard impressionné et curieux de ses élèves.

-Il va falloir utiliser les grands moyens, continua-t-il toujours sur le même ton, tout en posant sa main sur son bandeau.

Zabuza qui n'avait encore rien dit, prit, soudainement, la parole :

-Kakashi, l'homme au sharigan. Désolé mais, franchement, je n'ai pas de temps à te consacrer. Alors livre-moi cet homme sans faire d'histoire et peut-être que vous aurez la chance de repartir d'ici en un seul morceau.

Il avait cela avec un calme olympien et d'une voix à glacer le sang. Nos jeunes ninjas avaient eu des frissons d'horreurs en pensant aux atrocités qu'il pouvait leur faire. Mais ce qui préoccupa le plus les ninjas, surtout Cyann et Sasuke, c'était le mot que le ninja venait d'employer : sharigan. Naruto se demandait ce que pouvait être le « sharigan » et surtout, il était de plus en plus intrigué par son maître. Sakura, aussi, se demandait ce que pouvait bien être le sharigan. Tazuna ne comprenait pas, il comprenait seulement que ce « Zabuza » avait été embauché par Gatô et c'est tout, le reste, c'était complètement flou. Sasuke et Cyann n'en revenaient pas, ils étaient sous le choc, leurs yeux étaient agrandis par la surprise. Sasuke ne pouvait pas croire que leur maître possédait cette pupille qui était un attribut de sa famille. Quant à Cyann, elle se demandait si ce ninja avait dit la vérité et si c'était vrai, elle demandait à le voir de ses yeux. Kakashi n'avait pas fait attention aux paroles de Zabuza.

-Bon, voilà le plan, déclara Kakashi toujours avec son air sérieux et sa main sur son bandeau. Vous vous groupez autour de Tazuna et protégez le en cas de danger. Mais interdiction de participer au combat ! Dans ce cas précis, le travail d'équipe est important que dis-je, crucial !

Les quatre ninjas et Tazuna étaient dépassés par les événements, ils se demandaient ce que leur maître préparait. Le ninja qui était toujours perché sur son arme, le regardait avec insistance.

-Zabuza, si tu veux tuer Tazuna, continua Kakashi toujours sérieux mais on pouvait percevoir une point de colère dans sa voix et sourcils froncés, il va falloir, d'abord, me passer sur le corps.

Il avait remonté son bandeau sur son front, on pouvait voir sa paupière gauche qui avait une balafre sur toute la vertical qui continuait sur sa joue. Naruto se pencha et ce qu'il vit le pétrifia sur place : l'œil gauche de son maître avait l'iris rouge sang et il avait trois virgules noir qui était sur son iris. Cyann aussi, se pencha et elle put voir que les paroles de Zabuza étaient vraies et que son maître possédait un sharigan. Elle ne pouvait pas croire cela, pour elle, c'était juste incroyable.

-Je ne peux pas y croire, songea Cyann estomaquée et soucieuse. Comment se fait-il que maître Kakashi est cette pupille ? Serait ce possible qu'il fasse...

Cette question lui torturait l'esprit mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela maintenant. Avant toute chose, elle devait d'abord rester concentrer sur la mission, ensuite, sur son objectif de dire la vérité à Sasuke et après, elle pourrait éventuellement, demander à Kakashi l'origine de sa pupille. Naruto avait des sueurs froides, l'œil gauche de son maître lui faisait peur, il se demandait qu'est-ce que c'était et surtout, il voulait qu'on lui explique ce que pouvait bien être ce « Sharigan » dont tout le monde parlait.

-Oh Oh... Voici donc le fameux sharigan qui en a fait frémir plus d'un, ironisa Zabuza qui se retourna pour mieux les observer et les toiser de haut. Tu me sors le grand jeu d'emblée. Je suis flatté.

-« Sharigan » ! « Sharigan !, s'exclama Naruto qui commençait à avoir marre de rester dans l'ignorance. Depuis tout à l'heure, vous n'avez que ce mot-là à la bouche ! Vous pourriez peut-être m'expliquer ce truc, non ?!

-Le « sharigan » est un type d'iris très particulier et très spécial qui appartient à un clan de Konoha, expliqua Sasuke d'une voix plutôt calme vu la situation. Cet œil appartient, essentiellement, à des maîtres du dôjutsu de ce clan, il permet aussi de différencier les différents types d'attaques de genjutsu, de ninjutsu et de taijutsu et de le parer. Mais ce n'est pas tout...

-Quoi ?, fit Naruto étonné.

-Ha bon ? Il y a autre chose ?, déclara Cyann faussement étonnée par les explications du ténébreux.

-Hé Hé, rigola le grand ninja un rien prétentieux. Bonne explication, continua-t-il pour approfondir les explications de Sasuke, mais effectivement, il y a autres choses : ce qui rend cet œil particulièrement unique, c'est sa capacité à copier les techniques des autres. Lorsque j'étais encore dans les troupes d'assassins de Kiri, j'avais un carnet pour identifier les ninjas des autres villages qui étaient très forts et surtout très réputés dans le monde. J'ai lu des informations de concernant personnellement Kakashi. Il y étais écrit que tu avais appris plus de 1000 techniques grâce à ton œil.

Après son long discours, un silence s'installa entre les deux ninjas supérieurs, ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux comme s'ils voulaient lire les pensées de l'adversaire. Cette tension se faisaient ressentir parmi les jeunes ninjas mais Naruto et Sakura étaient plutôt impressionnés par leur maître car jamais, ils n'auraient imaginé que leur maître soit si fort et si puissant. Sasuke, lui s'écarta de quelques pas du groupe, il était soucieux, il ne comprenait pas comment une pupille qui était à sa famille, appartenait à son maître. Il se demandait même s'il n'avait pas un lien avec son clan. Cyann était toujours aussi soucieuse, le fait que Kakashi ait un sharigan, était quelque chose d'impensable et même improbable. Il fallait qu'elle découvre d'où lui venait son sharigan mais pour l'heure, elle devait se concentrer sur Zabuza, son maître et le combat qu'ils allaient livrer. Zabuza regardait toujours le groupe, il s'était accroupi sur son épée qu'il tenait avec une main, son autre main était sur son genou et il commençait sérieusement à perdre patience.

-Bon, je n'ai pas toute la journée, s'exclama-t-il toujours avec un ton froid et menaçant. Je dois tuer ce vieillard en vitesse. Alors assez bavardé !

Tazuna avait subitement peur, il avait des sueurs froides qui lui perlaient sur tout le visage et la peur s'était installée dans son regard. Les quatre ninjas, comprenant les paroles du ninja, se mirent en position, autour de Tazuna, ainsi ils surveillaient de quatre points cardinaux. Ils savaient que le combat allait être pour maintenant et il fallait mieux qu'ils soient sur leurs gardes. Kakashi regardait toujours Zabuza sans rien dire, il connaissait les forces du ninja et il savait qu'il ne fallait pas le sous-estimer.

-Mais, apparemment, continua-t-il en toisant le ninja copieur, tu as décidé de te mettre sur mon chemin, il va d'abord falloir que je t'élimine toi et tes élèves.

L'instant d'après, il déplanta son arme du tronc, aussi vite que Kakashi et il se mit sur l'eau du lac qui se trouvait juste à quelques mètres. Il se tenait debout sur l'eau avec sa grande épée dans son dos, on aurait dit qu'il marchait sur l'eau. Son bras gauche était tendu en l'air à la vertical tandis que son bras droit était plié et ses mains exécutaient un signe.

-Là-bas !, hurla Naruto qui était surpris de la vitesse du ninja.

-Incroyable !, renchérit Sakura, elle aussi, surprise par le ninja. Il est sur l'eau !

Sasuke et Tazuna ne disaient rien. Le ténébreux restait plutôt concentré sur Zabuza qui préparait un mauvais coup. Il avait les sourcils froncés, signe de concentration. Tazuna, lui, était plutôt inquiet, il redoutait que Kakashi n'arrive pas à l'arrêter. Quant à Cyann, depuis que Zabuza était apparu, elle n'arrêtait pas d'avoir ce frisson de mauvais présage, elle n'en revenait pas de la rapidité du ninja, il était aussi rapide que son maître, même plus. Elle sentait que ce qui allait arrivé, ne présageait rien de bon. Plus le ninja se concentrait, plus il utilisait une quantité de chakra incroyable et plus le brouillard arrivait. Kakashi était sur ses gardes, il observait Zabuza attentivement, il était près à en découdre avec lui. Pendant que tous observaient l'ennemi, un long silence s'était installé et on pouvait sentir que tous étaient en pleine concentration.

-Ninpô. Camouflage dans la brume, finit par dire Zabuza alors que le brouillard l'enveloppé complètement.

La seconde qui suivit, il avait disparu, la panique gagna peu à peu Sakura, Naruto et Tazuna qui commençaient à avoir très peur, par contre, Cyann et Sasuke étaient toujours aussi calme. Mais intérieurement, Cyann aussi, était inquiète, elle n'arrivait plus à sentir le ninja tellement, il avait utilisé de chakra.

-Pas d'affolement, rassura Kakashi qui avait toujours son sérieux. Ce sera probablement moi sa première cible. Zabuza Momochi était connu pour ses techniques silencieuses lorsqu'il était encore dans la troupe d'assassins du village de Kiri. Il s'approche de sa victime sans faire le moindre, il est donc impossible à repérer. Quant à moi, je ne maîtrise pas complètement le sharigan alors...restez vigilants !

-Et c'est censé nous rassurer ?, songea Cyann qui paniquait à moitié.

Ils avaient tous un kunai en main et restaient sur leur position initiale : Tazuna était en retrait, à sa gauche se tenait Naruto qui avait une boule à l'estomac, à côté du blond, Cyann était en position de défense, elle essayait de percevoir la présence de Zabuza. Sasuke se tenait devant Tazuna et à la gauche de la brune, il était resté concentrer depuis le début mais il avait quand même des gouttes de sueurs sur le front. Et, enfin, Sakura était à la droite du vieillard, elle se concentrait d'arrache-pied sur ce qui se passait. Les jeunes ninjas étaient anxieux, leurs cœurs battaient de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient et le brouillard s'épaississait d'avantage. Là, Naruto commença à vraiment paniquer, des plus en plus de sueurs perlaient sur son front, il tourna le tête et il dit d'une voix tremblante de peur :

-Le brouillard s'épaissit de plus en plus !

-8 possibilités, déclara une voix sortit d'où on ne sait d'où.

-C'était quoi ça ?, demanda Sakura qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela.

-C'est la voix de Zabuza !, répondit Cyann qui essayait toujours de le localiser et qui commençait à avoir vraiment peur.

-Le pharynx, la colonne vertébrale, l'artère pulmonaire, le foie, les veines jugulaires, la clavicule, le rein et le cœur..., continua le ninja dans le brouillard. Alors je commence par quoi mais surtout par qui ?

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase d'une voix à faire trembler les plus courageux des hommes. Tous, à part Kakashi, étaient terrifiés, ils n'avaient aucunes envies de mourir. Leurs yeux allèrent dans tous les sens pour essayer de prévoir par quel côté, Zabuza allait sortir. Un silence régnait depuis que le ninja à l'épée avait profané ses menaces vers le groupe. Soudain, Kakashi sentit quelque chose qui ne dura qu'un faible moment, il ferma son œil droit, activa son sharigan et fit un signe de ces mains. Et l'instant d'après, une tension, à couper le souffle, surgit parmi les jeune ninjas et Tazuna à tel point que tous étaient en sueurs et tremblés de tous leurs membres. En particulier, Sasuke, qui depuis le début, était resté calme et concentré, était en sueur et tremblé de partout. Ces yeux étaient livides et remplis de peur, il avait l'impression que s'il faisait le moindre mouvement, il se ferait tuer. Mais Kakashi le rassura d'un ton calme ce qui fit sortir Sasuke de ses songes, en lui disant ces paroles :

-Sasuke, calmes-toi. Je vous promets que je ferrai tout même jusqu'à sacrifier ma propre vie pour vous sauver.

Le ténébreux n'en revenait pas, il avait de légères rougeurs sur les joues dû à la surprise. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son maître avait perçu sa peur et qu'il serait du genre à dire ces paroles.

-Ce n'est pas mon genre, continua-t-il avec un sourire sincère en se tournant légèrement vers eux pour les voir, de laisser les membres de mon équipe se faire tuer sous mes yeux. Alors, détendez-vous !

Maintenant, c'étaient les quatre ninjas qui avaient des rougeurs sur les joues. Ils étaient tous surpris de la sincérité de leur maître. Mais l'instant d'après, la voix de Zabuza retentit et elle paressait vraiment très proche d'eux :

-C'est ce qu'on verra...

Et l'instant qui suivit, Cyann sentit une présence dans son dos, elle tourna le tête en direction de cette présence et là, une frisson d'horreur la parcourut et ses yeux se remplirent de peur : Zabuza était juste derrière elle, dans leur formation, il se trouvait dos à Tazuna. Il était à moitié accroupi avec sa main gauche sur la manche de son épée.

-Votre dernière heure est arrivée !, déclara-t-il en relevant la tête avec un regard et une voix à glacer le sang.

Kakashi, s'apercevant que ses élèves et Tazuna étaient en danger, activa son sharigan. Zabuza eut à peine le temps de bouger son arme que le ninja au sharigan fonça sur lui et lui planta un kunai dans le torse ce qui propulsa à terre les quatre ninjas et le vieillard. Les deux ninjas supérieurs étaient toujours debout, Kakashi étant un peu courbé. Les jeunes ninjas et Tazuna étaient au sol sur le dos ainsi, ils pouvaient voir ce qui se déroulait. Mais Cyann remarqua que ce qui coulait du corps du ninja à l'épée n'était pas du sang mais un autre liquide qui ressemblait étrangement à de l'eau. La seconde qui suivit, un deuxième Zabuza apparut derrière Kakashi qui dégainait son épée pour le trancher en deux. Naruto voulut le prévenir du danger mais trop tard, la lame de Zabuza trancha le corps de Kakashi en deux parties distinctes ce qui fit hurler Sakura de terreur et d'horreur. Mais ce que le ninja à l'épée n'avait pas prévu et que le Kakashi qui se tenait devant lui n'était pas le bon. En effet, à peine l'avait-il tranché que de l'eau apparut devant ses yeux.

Celui-ci n'en revenait pas, le ninja au sharigan avait réussi à copier sa technique alors qu'il y avait du brouillard. Il l'avait fortement sous-estimé et il avait fait une énorme erreur. Les jeunes ninjas regardaient la scène, abasourdis, l'eau du clone n'avait pas encore atteint le sol que leur vrai maître surgit derrière Zabuza en tenant un kunai à la main qui était sous la gorge du ninja à l'épée.

-Plus un seul geste, déclara Kakashi à l'intention de Zabuza d'un ton plutôt autoritaire. Cette fois, c'est la fin.

A la vue de leur maître qui tenait Zabuza à sa merci, la tension qui régnait depuis plusieurs minutes, descendit d'un cran et les quatre ninjas soufflèrent de soulagement. Ils avaient eu vraiment très chaud et le fait de voir que Zabuza était neutralisait et sous-contrôle les rassurer grandement. Mais cela ne fut que de courte durée lorsque le ninja à l'épée se mit à rire, Cyann eut de nouveau un frisson qui ne présageait rien de bon, et elle sentait que les rôles allaient s'inverser. Elle se releva en même temps que se compagnons et resta sur le qui vive au cas où son maître aurait besoin d'assistance.

-La fin ?, demanda Zabuza à Kakashi sur un ton moqueur. Tu le penses vraiment ? Entre nous, tu crois vraiment pouvoir me battre en copiant mes techniques grâce à ton œil ? Eh bien, tu vas être drôlement déçu...

Le ninja au sharigan ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir Zabuza. Il l'avait pourtant désarmé et il l'avait neutralisé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment et il fallait mieux qu'il soit sur ses gardes au cas où.

-En tout cas, continua-t-il en rigolant toujours d'un ton moqueur, je dois bien admettre que tu m'as bien eu. Lorsque tu avais dit ces paroles, tu avais déjà copier ma technique du « clonage aqueux », je me trompe ?

Le silence du ninja copieur en disait long. Zabuza avait vu juste, il avait découvert toute sa stratégie et cela n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il se demandait quand même à quoi cela lui servirait de savoir si c'était vrai ou faux. Mais surtout, il voulait savoir où tout cela allait l'amener.

-Tu as fait prononcer ces paroles à ton clone, continua-t-il toujours moqueur, pour te rendre plus crédible à mes yeux et pour attirer mon attention, alors qu'en réalité tu étais dans le brouillard pour m'observer. Très malin de ta part, mais hélas pour toi...moi aussi j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac.

Un second Zabuza apparut derrière Kakashi et il avait dit la fin de cette phrase avec une voix et des yeux meurtriers. Le ninja copieur fut pris de vitesse, l'instant d'après, le clone aqueux disparu et Zabuza élança son épée vers Kakashi qui l'esquiva de justesse mais ce n'était pas encore fini. Le ninja à l'épée planta la lame dans le sol pour prendre apuie de ses mains, il pivota et lui assena un coup de pied qui l'envoya directement dans l'eau sous le regard des jeunes ninjas qui n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

-Bon sang !, pensa Cyann, crispée et énervée. Je savais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas ! C'était trop facile ! Et maintenant, ça tourne au vinaigre.

Zabuza fonça, tête baissée, vers l'endroit où il avait envoyé Kakashi mais il s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il vit au sol, de petites étoiles à trois branches très acérées.

-Ridicule, lâcha-t-il en se déplaçant instantanément vers sa cible.

Tous étaient pétrifiés par ce qu'ils voyaient, ils ne savaient pas comment réagir. Sakura était paniquée, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que son maître se soit fait envoyer dans l'eau aussi facilement. Naruto avait hurlé le nom de son maître de surprise mais aussi de peur, il était aussi désemparé que Sakura. Sasuke, lui, était plutôt énervé, il constatait que ce ninja était beaucoup plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait. Quant à Cyann, elle était énervée car elle se sentait impuissante face à la situation, elle devait faire quelque chose mais elle ne savait pas quoi et cela l'énervait encore plus.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Kakashi sortit la tête de l'eau et il trouvait que par rapport à d'habitude, l'eau était plus lourd mais il n'eut pas le temps de sortir son corps en entier que Zabuza arriva derrière lui et prononça ses paroles moqueuses en faisant plusieurs signes à une vitesse incroyable :

-Pauvre imbécile ! Technique de la prison aqueuse !

Et la seconde d'après, une énorme bulle d'eau se forma autour du ninja copieur et l'emprisonna complètement. Zabuza était juste à côté de lui, sa main droite était dans l'eau pour maintenir la prison, stable.

-Hé Hé, se moqua le ninja à l'épée. Cette fois, je te tiens, il est impossible de s'échapper de la prison aqueuse. Maintenant que tu es neutralisé, je vais pouvoir régler leur compte aux gamins qui se prétendent être des ninjas. Il tourna la tête en direction des jeunes ninjas et fit un signe de la main. Mais ne t'en fait pas, ton tour aussi viendra. Clonage aqueux.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'un clone, fait d'eau, se forma devant les quatre ninjas qui étaient apeurés. Kakashi avait fait une énorme erreur et il venait de s'en rendre compte. Zabuza était nettement plus fort qu'il le pensait et maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger, ses élèves étaient dans de beaux draps.

-Alors les enfants, déclara le clone de Zabuza, moqueur. On se croit être des ninjas, avec un bandeau et tout le reste ? Mais pour moi, vous n'êtes que des enfants qui jouent aux ninjas. Tant que votre nom n'est pas dans mon cahier, en disant cela le clone fit un signe de la main et il disparu de nouveau dans le brouillard, vous n'êtes que des moucherons.

Tous étaient sur leurs gardes, il pouvait sortir de n'importe où et c'était ce qui terrifiait Naruto à tel point que des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son visage et la peur se lisait dans ses yeux. Cyann se concentra d'avantage pour percevoir le clone et elle le sentit près du blond. Elle se tourna vers celui-ci et lui hurla :

-Naruto ! Baisse-toi !

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'exécuter les paroles de Cyann que le clone du ninja à l'épée lui assena un coup de pied qui l'envoya à plusieurs mètres en arrière et par la même occasion, son bandeau frontal se défit de sa tête. Le clone en profita pour l'écraser de son pied en signe de supériorité. Les compagnons du blond regardaient la scène impuissants, ils n'étaient pas de taille face à cet homme et ils le savaient. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire ?

-Un vulgaire mioche, lâcha le vrai Zabuza.

Kakashi fulminait, il ne pouvait pas laisser ses élèves se faire tuer sous ses yeux. Il devait dire quelque chose et rapidement sinon, ce serait la fin.

-Écoutez-moi ! Fuyez ! Emmenez Tazuna loin d'ici ! Vous n'avez aucune chance face à lui ! Tant que je suis dans cette prison, il ne peut pas bouger et son clone non plus ! Il ne peut le contrôler qu'à une certaine distance ! Alors dépêchez-vous de partir ! Vite !

Ces paroles frappèrent Tazuna et les jeunes ninjas de plein fouet, jamais encore, ils n'avaient vu leur maître agir ainsi et ils étaient tous terrorisés. Cyann était encore sous le choc, les paroles de son maître résonnait dans sa tête, elle se demandait si elle devait faire ce qu'il lui disait ou rester et combattre. Un choix cruel s'imposait. Son regard se posa sur Naruto qui était toujours à terre, il tremblait de partout. Ses yeux étaient remplis de peur, il n'avait aucune chance face à Zabuza et il le savait parfaitement. Il se mit à quatre pattes pour se relever et fuir à toutes jambes mais il fut arrêté dans son élan par une douleur qui venait de sa main gauche. Il la regarda sans comprendre mais lorsqu'il vit le pansement, l'expression de ses yeux changea du tout au tout. Il se souvint de la promesse qu'il avait fait et des paroles moqueuses de Sasuke. Il tourna la tête en direction du clone et son regard s'arrêta sur son bandeau frontal et là, les souvenirs et tous les efforts qu'ils avaient dû faire pour obtenir son bandeau et pour être enfin un vrai ninja lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se releva, fit face au clone de Zabuza et maintenant, ce n'était plus de la peur que ses yeux exprimaient mais de la détermination car il ne devait pas oublier qu'il était un ninja et qu'il avait promis de ne plus jamais reculer devant le danger. Il fonça, tête baissée, sur le clone, Kakashi lui ordonna de s'arrêter mais il n'y fait pas attention et il continua sa lancée.

-Mais il a perdu la tête, lâcha Sasuke qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond agissait ainsi.

-Naruto, mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?,lui hurla Sakura qui ne voulait pas voir le blondinet mourir. Tu vaste faire tuer ! Arrête !

-Je ne pense pas, fit Cyann à l'intention de Sasuke, qui savait parfaitement pourquoi son ami faisait cela.

En effet, pendant que Naruto était à terre et qu'il regardait au pied du clone, elle avait suivi le regard de Naruto et elle avait compris, à la seconde où ses yeux rencontrèrent le bandeau, pourquoi le blond faisait tout cela.

-Peuh, misérable vermine, lâcha le clone de Zabuza qui le regardait d'un air arrogant.

Puis il lui donna un autre coup de pied, beaucoup plus puissant que l'ancien et qu'il l'envoya valdinguer jusqu'aux pieds de ses compagnons. Naruto était de nouveau à terre sous le regard inquiet de Cyann qui se demandait s'il allait tenir le coup et s'il allait bien mais elle fut tirée de ses pensées lorsque Sakura hurla à l'intention de Naruto d'une voix pleine de reproche et d'inquiétude :

-Non mais t'es malade ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce ce qui t'a pris de faire un truc pareil ? T'es complètement fou ou quoi ? Je te rappelle que nous ne sommes que des aspirants. Et donc, nous ne pouvons rien faire face à...

-Sakura !, la coupa Cyann qui venait de voir Naruto se relevait avec son bandeau dans la main. Regarde ce qu'il tient dans sa main plutôt.

La rose ne comprenait pas pourquoi la brune lui disait un truc pareil, elle la regarda et vit qu'elle avait un regard intense qui exprimait de la détermination car en effet, Cyann avait pris sa décision, elle allait se battre pour protéger Tazuna mais aussi pour secourir son maître avec l'aide de ses amis. Choquée par ce regard, elle tourna la tête vers Naruto et elle comprit les paroles de la brune. Le blond se relevait, péniblement mais il se relevait quand même. Il tenait fermement son bandeau frontal dans sa main, il se tourna vers le clone et lui dit, haletant, avec un filé de sang qui coulait de sa lèvre, et une voix moqueuse :

-Hé ! Toi, là-bas ! Le type sans sourcils !

La remarque de Naruto fit sourire Cyann car, autant le dire tout de suite, Zabuza n'avait pas un seul sourcil sur le front. Celui-ci s'était un peu énervée car il détestait que l'on se moque de lui et particulièrement, un gamin qui jouait les ninjas.

-Tu peux inscrire mon nom dans ton foutu carnet car, continua-t-il toujours sur le même ton, je serai celui qui un jour deviendra l'Hokage le plus fort que le monde est jamais connu.

Il se redressa, porta son bandeau sur son front et le noua derrière la tête. Cyann le regarda attentivement et elle put voir que le blond affichait un sourire arrogant et que ses yeux pétillaient de détermination. Elle avait donc la preuve qu'il allait se battre et cela la fit sourire d'avantage.

-Mon nom est Naruto Uzumaki !, finit-il toujours avec le même sourire et le même regard. Ninja du village de Konoha !

Kakashi était impressionné, c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Naruto avec autant de détermination. Zabuza était de plus en plus énervé, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un gamin aussi arrogant que lui osait le défier et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de lui faire ravaler son caquet.

-Pas mal, ce petit, pensa Tazuna qui trouvait le blondinet impressionnant. Finalement, il n'est pas aussi méga-nul que je le pensais.

-Sasuke ! Cyann !, déclara Naruto. Venez par là ! Il faut que je vous cause !

-Ah oui ? Et de quoi ?, demanda Sasuke qui était intrigué par le blond.

-De mon plan !, répondit-il, fier de lui.

-Ah vraiment ? Tu as un plan ?, demanda Cyann avec les yeux rieurs et un sourire en coin. Et on peut savoir en quoi il consiste ?

Sasuke se demandait si Naruto était sérieux ou s'il blaguait. D'ailleurs, il trouvait cela bizarre que le blond ait un plan dans une situation désespérée.

-Tu penses au travail d'équipe, maintenant ?, questionna-t-il avec les mêmes expressions que la brune.

Sakura était très surprise, elle n'avait encore jamais vu le blond comme cela : aussi sûr de lui et avec une détermination à toute épreuve. De mince rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues, dû à la surprise qu'elle ressentait.

-Il est temps de se déchaîner, défia Naruto, arrogant et sûr de lui, qui s'essuya le coin de la bouche.

-Peuh, tu es bien arrogant pour un môme de ton âge, fit Zabuza qui trouvait le blond prétentieux. Tu veux vraiment te battre contre moi ? Mais je te le dit et je te le répète...

Il disparut de nouveau dans un fin brouillard, tous regardaient de droite à gauche pour savoir où il allait encore frapper. Cyann essaya, une fois de plus de savoir où il se trouvait mais elle se rendit compte qu'il fonçait droit sur elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste qu'un coup de pied dans le ventre l'envoya dans les airs, la faisant cracher du sang, et elle atterrit aux pieds de Naruto et de Sasuke.

-...pour moi, vous n'êtes qu'une bande de moucherons qui joue les ninjas, finit-il d'une voix meurtrière.

La brune se releva avec peine, elle avait une douleur indescriptible dans le ventre qu'elle tenait d'une main comme si ses organes avaient été transformés en bouillies et elle ferma un œil, dû à la douleur.

-Cyann, ça va ?, demanda Naruto, inquiet.

-Ça va, à part quelques côtes cassées mais sinon ça va, répondit Cyann qui se moquait un peu de blond.

Naruto et Sasuke eurent un sourire franc face à l'attitude de leur camarade devant une telle situation. Ce n'était pas franchement le moment de faire de l'humour mais ça détendait un peu l'atmosphère. Mais ils se reconcentrèrent de nouveau, Kakashi qui était, encore et toujours, coincé dans sa bulle d'eau sentait que ça allait mal tourner. Il hurla en direction de ses élèves, inquiet et avec des reproches :

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichiez ? Fuyez, bon sang ! Tant que je suis prisonnier de cette satanée prison, le combat est perdu d'avance. Vous n'avez quand même pas oublié que notre principale mission est de protéger Tazuna !

Naruto regarda le vieillard avec des yeux interrogateurs, sans savoir trop quoi faire comme pour demander son accord pour combattre. Tazuna baissa la tête, la releva avec un franc sourire et des yeux emplis de détermination qui voulait tout dire puis il s'adressa à eux :

-Je sais très bien que tout ça, c'est de ma faute. Mais au point où on en est, je ne vais pas vous obliger à fuir pour sauver ma pauvre peau. Au contraire même, allez-y tous les trois ! Battez-vous comme de vrais hommes !

-Eh !, fit Cyann qui n'était pas du tout d'accord avec sa phrase.

-Enfin, comme de vrais ninjas, s'excusa-t-il envers la jeune fille.

Sasuke détourna la tête vers son adversaire, il avait toujours son sourire en coin et des yeux déterminés tout comme Naruto et Cyann qui n'attendaient qu'une seule chose : passer à l'action ! Le ténébreux demanda au blond et à la brune s'ils étaient prêt, ils acquiescèrent en disant qu'ils allaient pouvoir se défouler. Le ninja à l'épée trouvait cela plutôt drôle même il ne se gêna pas de rire devant eux en leur demandant d'arrêter de jouer aux ninjas parce qu'ils commençaient à l'énerver. Là, le blond s'énerva, il ne comprenait pas en quoi cela était drôle et puis, il n'avait jamais joué aux ninjas, il lui demanda des explications au ninja.

-Ah oui ? Tu veux des explications ?, demanda Zabuza, arrogant.

Le blond redoutait la réponse qu'il allait lui donnait, des gouttes de sueurs perlaient énormément sur son front.

-Eh bien, moi à votre âge, j'avais déjà du sang sur les mains, répondit celui-ci, toujours aussi arrogant et avec des yeux de fou en montrant sa main pour argumenter.

Un frisson d'horreur passa dans tout le groupe, Naruto avait comment dire, plus trop envie d'y aller. Kakashi, lui, savait parfaitement de quoi le ninja voulait parler.

-Zabuza « le démon », lâcha-t-il.

-Oh ! Alors comme ça ma réputation est arrivée jusqu'à toi, fit le concerné, flatté.

-Autrefois, continua le ninja copieur, le village de Kiri était appelé « le village du brouillard sanglant » et il était extrêmement difficile de devenir ninja...

-Oh ! Alors en plus, tu as aussi entendu parler de notre « fameux » examen ?, s'intéressa le ninja de Kiri.

-L'examen ?, demanda Naruto, intrigué par la discussion. C'est quel genre d'examen ?

Zabuza se mit à rire devant les quatre ninjas qui commençaient sérieusement à avoir peur. Ils redoutaient la réponse, ils ne savaient pas comment se passer cet « examen » mais vu la réaction du ninja, cela ne devait pas être une partie de plaisir.

-C'est un combat à mort entre tous les participants, répondit-t-il avec des yeux à glacer le sang.

Naruto et tous les autres en restèrent scotcher, jamais ils n'auraient pensé que ce genre d'examen existait. Cyann avait de multiples frissons qui ne présageaient vraiment rien de bon, vu les révélations qu'il venait de leur avouer. Kakashi était assez énervé, il ne voulait pas effrayer ses élèves et en aucun cas, il ne voulait les impliquer la dedans mais il n'avait plus le choix. Zabuza et lui avaient commencé à lâcher le morceau maintenant, il devait tout leur dire.

-Jusqu'à ce jour, raconta Kakashi en faisant des pauses, les élèves qui étaient camarades, étaient mis dans des groupes de deux...et devaient s'affronter...jusqu'à la mort d'un des deux...une lutte à mort entre des enfants qui partageaient leurs rêves, leurs repas et leurs passions...

-C'est horrible, murmura Sakura qui était effrayée par les dires de son maître.

-Mais, il y a dix ans, continua-t-il, les règles de l'examen ont dû être complètement changé à cause de l'apparition d'un véritable « démon » l'année précédente...

-Une réforme ?, demanda Sakura qui voulait en savoir plus. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Cet enfant qui n'avait pas son diplôme de ninja a...sans la moindre hésitation et...sans aucuns remords...exterminé la centaine de candidats qui passaient l'examen...

-Ah ! Quel bon souvenir, cet examen...se rappela Zabuza avec les yeux en haut et un sourire béat sur les lèvres que l'on pouvait voir à travers le bandages.

Puis il regarda les trois ninjas qui étaient juste devant lui, avec des yeux de tueurs. Sasuke, Naruto et Cyann étaient en train de déglutir sur place, ils étaient mort de peur, ils n'auraient jamais cru que Zabuza avait fait une telle monstruosité pendant sa jeunesse.

-Mais il est taré, ce type !, pensa Cyann qui tremblait de peur.

Mais la seconde qui suivit, Zabuza fonça sur Sasuke, il lui envoya un coup de coude dans le ventre suivi d'un coup de poing sur le torse ce qui le propulsa sur le sol. Sasuke cracha du sang, le ninja à l'épée mit un pied sur lui pour le maintenir, plaça une main sur la manche de son épée et leur fit ses adieux au ténébreux. Kakashi était fou de colère, il ne supportait pas de voir son élève se faire maltraiter par Zabuza mais il ne pouvait rien faire, il était toujours dans la prison d'eau. Cyann, voyant que Sasuke allait se faire tuer, décida de réagir, elle avait attendu toutes ses années pour enfin être avec lui et il était, tout simplement, hors de question qu'elle laisse Sasuke se faire tuer sous ses yeux. Elle joignit les mains et utilisa la technique mokuton des lianes paralysantes. Le ninja voulut lever son épée mais une force venue de derrière lui l'en empêcha, il jeta un coup d'œil derrière et vit que des lianes sortaient du sol et tenaient fermement son épée.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ?, se demanda le ninja qui tourna la tête pour voir qui les contrôlait.

Il ne fut pas dessus du résultat, à peine eut-il tourné la tête qu'il vit la brune avec les mains jointes et une vingtaine de clones qui avaient tous un kunai en main, autour d'elle qui appartenait au blond. En effet, Naruto non plus, avait décidé d'agir et pendant que le ninja avait tourné la tête, il avait utilisé un multi-clonage.

-Je dois bien avouer que, pour une fois, je suis assez impressionné, déclara-t-il à Kakashi. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tes élèves maîtrisaient le multi-clonage et des techniques de plantes...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps dans dire plus que la masse de clones se jeta sur lui, l'encerclant de toute part. Le ninja éjecta les clones avec son épée et par la même occasion, se libéra des lianes. Tazuna commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes et il devenait de plus en plus inquiet, il se demandait même s'ils allaient réussir. Naruto se retrouva propulser sur le sol, pour lui, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule solution, il fouilla dans son sac et en ressortit un objet, qu'il passa à Sasuke, qui entre temps, s'était relevé avec beaucoup de difficultés.

Sasuke s'élança et rattrapa l'objet dans les airs. Pendant sa chute, il se rendit compte que l'objet en question, était un grand shuriken, replié. Le ténébreux n'en revenait pas, pour une fois, le blond avait su utiliser son cerveau. Il se redressa sur ses jambes et il déploya le shuriken sous les yeux surpris de Zabuza.

-Shuriken Fûma ! Kage-fûsha !, dit Sasuke.

Puis il s'élança dans les airs. Zabuza ne craignait pas un pauvre shuriken, il allait l'arrêter ou l'éviter. Mais par contre, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le shuriken s'attaque directement à lui et encore moins à ce que Sasuke demanda à la brune :

-Cyann, une petite diversion, s'il te plaît !

-Entendu, dit-elle avec un sourire, puis elle composa plusieurs signes. Mokuton ! Fleurs d'aciers !

Et une pluie de pétales de fleurs en aciers vint autour de Zabuza et de Kakashi, leur bloquant la vue. Le ninja à l'épée regarda attentivement le nuage et il vit la forme du shuriken et il l'attrapa au vol de sa main libre.

-Si vous pensiez que un pauvre shuriken et quelques fleurs allaient me vaincre, se moqua Zabuza. C'est que vous me sous-estimez.

Mais à peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'un deuxième shuriken arriva sur lui. Il n'en revenait pas ses gamins avaient réussi à le duper.

-C'est la technique du « shuriken furtif » !, pensa Kakashi, impressionné.

-Quoi ? Un autre shuriken était caché dans l'ombre du premier !, s'offusqua Zabuza, complètement surpris.

Sakura était stupéfaite, elle regardait la scène subjuguée. Elle arrivait presque à croire qu'ils allaient vraiment battre le ninja, un sourire apparut sur son visage mais il disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu en voyant Zabuza sauter par dessus et dire d'une voix glacial et avec des yeux de tueur :

-Bien joué mais il faudra beaucoup plus pour me mettre à terre !

La rose crut que tout était perdu mais son regard alla sur Cyann et Sasuke qui affichaient un sourire de vainqueur. L'instant d'après, le shuriken se transforma en Naruto qui tenait un kunai à la main. Il se trouvait derrière le ninja à l'épée qui était toujours dans les airs et il préparait son lancé. Tous n'en croyaient pas leur yeux, le blond avait réussi à faire une métamorphose et à duper Zabuza. Naruto lança son kunai sur le ninja à l'épée, celui-ci, le voyant venir, enleva sa main et s'écarta rapidement de la prison aqueuse. Mais l'arme réussit à lui faire une petite entaille juste en dessous de l'œil. Zabuza, fou de rage et les yeux injectés de sang, s'élança vers le blond qui retombait dans l'eau. Jamais personne et encore moins un gamin, ne l'avait blessé et pour cela, il allait le tuer avec le shuriken qu'il avait en main. Les personnes sur la berge ne savaient pas quoi faire, en effet, ils étaient trop loin pour intervenir mais Cyann ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Pour elle, il était tout simplement hors de question qu'elle laisse Naruto se faire tuer et en quelques signes, elle utilisa un multi-clonage et se dédoubla. Les deux brunes s'élancèrent vers la rive sous le regard curieux des trois autres qui ne savaient pas ce qu'elle avait en tête. L'une d'elle s'arrêta, se mit dos au lac et joignit ses mains de sorte à faire à la deuxième la courte échelle.

Cyann s'appuya sur son clone et elle s'élança dans les airs pour finir par donner un coup de pied dans le dos de Zabuza ce qui l'arrêta dans sa course. Celui-ci, encore plus énervé qu'avant, se retourna et fonça sur la brune qui était en train de retomber dans l'eau. Elle regardait le ninja foncer sur elle, sans pouvoir rien faire. Elle se dit que sa dernière heure avait sonné et elle vit sa vie défiler sous ses yeux. Mais à l'instant où elle rencontra l'eau, Kakashi stoppa le mouvement du ninja en mettant sa main sur l'une des lames du shuriken. Le ninja fut surpris de l'apparition de Kakashi, il était sortit de l'eau à une vitesse incroyable. Le ninja copieur avait la tête baissée, le souffle haletant et de l'eau qui ruisselait sur son corps. Il relava la tête et son regard entra en collision avec celui de Zabuza qui tressaillit de tout son être. Les deux ninjas sortirent la tête de l'eau et regardèrent la scène qui se passait sous leurs yeux. Kakashi, ayant vu que ses deux élèves avaient sorti la tête de l'eau, interpella le blond :

-Bravo Naruto. Ta stratégie était excellente. Vous avez fait d'énormes progrès, tous les quatre...

Naruto eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il expliqua à son maître que son multi-clonage n'était qu'une diversion pour qu'il se transforme en shuriken et que le but de cette opération était d'éloigner Zabuza de la prison aqueuse pour le libérer et non pas de le vaincre. Ensuite Kakashi félicita Cyann pour sa rapidité d'action lorsque Zabuza foncer sur le blond, la brune eut aussi un sourire.

-Mais par contre, Cyann, continua-t-il sur un ton réprobateur, la prochaine fois, tu éviteras de faire un truc aussi dangereux. Je n'ai pas très envie de retrouver l'une de mes élèves morte.

-Ha Ha ! Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, gênée une main derrière sa tête.

Et il se reconcentra sur le ninja à l'épée qui était sur ses gardes car maintenant que le ninja copieur était sortit de sa bulle d'eau, le véritable combat allait reprendre de plus belle.

-J'ai été idiot, déclara Zabuza qui reconnaissais l'erreur qu'il avait commis. Je me suis emporté à tel point que j'en ai oublié la prison aqueuse.

-Tu dois reconnaître que cette fois, dit Kakashi redevenant sérieux, ils ont été beaucoup plus fort que toi !

Zabuza ne dit rien, pour lui, il était inacceptable que des gamins soient plus fort que lui et rien que de savoir qu'ils avaient réussi à le faire sortir de ses gongs et à faire en sorte qu'il en oublit la prison d'eau, l'énervait encore plus.

-Zabuza, je te préviens : c'est la dernière fois que tu utilises cette technique sur moi, tu ne m'auras pas deux fois, continua Kakashi. Alors que comptes-tu faire, maintenant ?

Le ninja à l'épée souffla, ils s'écartèrent brusquement et composèrent des signes à une vitesse vertigineuse. La seconde suivante, deux énormes dragons faits d'eau s'entre-choquèrent, la force de l'explosion fut si intense que des vagues arrivèrent jusqu'aux rivages. Les jeunes ninjas n'en revenaient pas, les deux ninjas supérieurs avaient composé exactement les mêmes signes, la même technique et à la même vitesse. Zabuza et Kakashi étaient au centre de l'explosion, ils s'affrontaient à l'arme blanche puis soudain, ils s'écartèrent encore une fois. Cyann regardait la scène abasourdie, les deux ninjas faisaient les mêmes mouvements et on pouvait clairement distinguer que Zabuza commençait à paniquer et à avoir les nerfs à fleur de peau. Au bout de quelques minutes, la brune distingua une forme floue à côté de son maître qui ressemblait étrangement au ninja à l'épée. L'instant qui suivit, son maître lança un sort et un énorme tourbillon d'eau, émanant de lui, fonça sur Zabuza et l'envoya valdinguer contre le tronc d'un arbre. Kakashi en profita pour lui planter deux kunais dans le bras et la jambe et pour se mettre sur la branche de l'arbre en question.

-C'est fois, conclut Kakashi, c'est fini pour toi...

-Comment est-ce possible ?, demanda Zabuza, surpris. Ton œil peut aussi voir l'avenir ?!

-Parfaitement, approuva le ninja copieur qui prit un kunai en main. Et maintenant, je vois ta mort.

Mais, il n'eut pas le temps de le lancer que deux aiguilles se plantèrent dans la nuque du ninja à l'épée qui tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le sol. Tous furent sous le choc, ils suivirent la trajectoire des aiguilles et ils firent un garçon perché sur un arbre à quelques mètres de Kakashi qui déclara d'une voix enfantine :

-Hi Hi Hi ! Cette fois, il est bien mort.

Naruto et Cyann rejoignirent la berge, sortirent de l'eau et observèrent le nouvel individu de plus près. C'était un jeune garçon qui avait les cheveux noirs dont une partie était attachée dans un chignon en haut du crâne et deux mèches pendaient de chaque coté de la tête. Il portait sur le visage un masque blanc avec deux traits rouges formant une vague en bas, quatre petits traits en haut et deux fentes pour les yeux. Il portait une combinaison à col roulé marron, par dessus, une tunique verte aux bords blancs attachée par une écharpe marron nouée autour de la taille et aux pieds, des tongs.

Le maître ninja se téléporta près du corps de Zabuza, tâta son pouls et il constata que Zabuza était bien mort. Il tourna la tête vers le jeune garçon qui le remercia pour l'aide que lui et ses élèves avaient prodigué. Sasuke, Sakura, Tazuna, Naruto et Cyann furent sidérés, ils n'arrivaient pas à croire, en particulier Naruto, qu'un jeune garçon ait battu Zabuza.

-Tu fais partie des chasseurs de déserteurs de Kiri, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda Kakashi qui savait déjà la réponse.

Le mystérieux inconnu approuva et leur affirma qu'il faisait bien partie de la brigade des chasseurs de déserteurs de Kiri et que son travail consistait à éliminer les ninjas qui désertaient le village. Kakashi détailla attentivement le garçon et il constata qu'il avait à près le même âge que Naruto à en juger par sa taille et sa voix.

-En tout cas, pensa-t-il, ce n'est n'importe qui...

Naruto et Cyann avaient rejoint les trois autres qui étaient restés sur la berge. Naruto fit quelques pas en direction du garçon, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il ait vaincu Zabuza aussi facilement. Il regarda plusieurs fois le corps de Zabuza et l'inconnu et il lui hurla, énervé, en pointant son doigt vers lui :

-Hé toi, là-haut ! Qui es-tu ?

Sasuke et Sakura ne comprenaient pas pourquoi le blond s'énervait contre le jeune individu, après tout, c'était grâce à lui que Zabuza n'était plus de ce monde.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, idiot ?, demanda Cyann qui avait rejoint son ami. Ça va pas de lui crier dessus ! Je te signale que c'est grâce à lui que Zabuza est mort !

-Cyann a raison, Naruto, ajouta Kakashi qui se leva et avança vers ses deux élèves. Pas la peine de t'énerver, ce n'est pas notre ennemi.

-Je m'en fiche de ça, s'emporta le blond contre son maître et la brune. C'est pas ce que je demande. Comment est-ce qu'il a fait pour vaincre Zabuza lui qui paraissait invincible ? Ce garçon doit avoir mon âge, tout au plus, et pourtant il l'a vaincu comme si c'était un jeu d'enfant ! On a l'air de quoi nous maintenant ! J'arrive vraiment pas à le croire !

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?, demanda la brune. Ce n'est pas de notre faute si on n'a pas le niveau !

-Allons, allons. Du calme tous les deux !, déclara Kakashi qui était arrivé près d'eux. Je comprends ta frustration Naruto mais pourtant c'est la vérité.

Ensuite il posa une main sur le haut du crâne du blond pour essayer de le calmer et il lui expliqua que dans le monde, il existait des gamins qui étaient plus jeune que le blond et beaucoup plus fort que lui. Sasuke avait écouté la conversation depuis le début et il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié le moment où son maître disait qu'il existait des enfants beaucoup plus que son maître. Cela lui rappelait qu'il était faible et qu'il devait absolument progresser. Naruto était devenu rouge, il savait que son maître avait raison mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Cyann examinait le jeune garçon au masque de plus près, elle trouvait qu'il avait un chakra assez étrange et calme mais pourtant, elle avait toujours ce mauvais pressentiment qui ne la quittait pas. Le chasseur se téléporta près du cadavre, mit l'un de ses bras sur ses épaules et les remercia une fois de plus :

-Je vous remercie infiniment mais maintenant, il faut que je fasse disparaître son corps car c'est qu'il contient énormément de secrets. Comme votre combat est terminé, vous pouvez aller vous reposer.

Et il disparut, Kakashi souffla et remit son bandeau en place, cachant son œil gauche et déclara qu'il était temps de se remettre en route et qu'ils devaient, encore et toujours, protéger Tazuna.

-Je suis méga-désolé pour tout ça, s'excusa Tazuna encore une fois. Mais ne vous en faites pas, ma maison n'est plus très loin, nous sommes presque arrivés.

Mais à peine sa phrase fut-elle finie que Kakashi tomba à plat ventre sur le sol. Tous se précipitèrent vers lui, inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda Sakura qui accourut vers on maître, inquiète.

-Maître Kakashi !, hurla le blond.

-Maître Kakashi ! Vous allez bien ?, demanda la brune, elle aussi inquiète.

-Je n'en peux plus, je suis complètement épuisé, pensa le maître ninja. Pour être honnête, avoua-t-il, honteux, à ses élèves et à Tazuna. Je ne peux plus marcher, je n'ai plus une seul force alors si vous, Tazuna auriez la gentillesse de me porter...

Il n'en fallut pas en dire plus pour que Tazuna prenne l'un des bras de ninja copieur qu'il mit sur ses épaules. Il le souleva, le porta pendant quelques mètres et ils arrivèrent devant une maison en bois qui était sur l'eau. Ils traversèrent le ponton et sonnèrent à la porte. Une femme ouvra, elle était grande, mince avec des cheveux noirs qui arrivent au milieu du dos et des yeux noirs. Elle portait une jupe noire et une t-shirt à manches courtes blancs et noirs sur les bords. Lorsqu'elle vit les ninjas et Tazuna, un sourire apparut sur son visage et elle déclara, joyeuse :

-Papa, tu es rentré !

-Bonjour, ma chérie, dit Tazuna qui présenta sa fille aux ninjas et inversement. Les enfants, maître Kakashi, je vous présente Tsunami, ma fille. Tsunami, le ténébreux : c'est Sasuke, la rose : Sakura, le blond : Naruto, la brune : Cyann et le grand à côté de moi : c'est maître Kakashi.

-Enchanté, firent les cinq ninjas.

Les présentations étant faites, Tazuna et les ninjas entrèrent dans le maison et il demanda à sa fille de préparer un lit pour Kakashi. Une fois le lit fait, Tazuna installa le ninja copieur dans le lit et se mità quelques mètres de lui. Pendant que les ninjas se déchaussaient, la fille de Tazuna alla près du ninja copieur et lui demanda, les mains sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés :

-Vous êtes sûr que ça va allez ?

-Oui, oui, répondit-il un peu honteux avec de la sueur sur le visage. Ne vous en faites pas, il me faudra juste une petite semaine pour reprendre des forces...

-Ben dites donc ! Le sharigan est super efficace, constata Sakura qui se trouvait à côté de son maître, mais il utilise énormément d'énergie. Il faut que vous ne l'utilisiez que dans des cas extrêmement urgent maître.

-Pffff ! Je me sens beaucoup maintenant que l'un des ninjas les plus fort de Gâto est mort, ajouta Tazuna qui avait retrouvé le sourire. Il me laissera peut-être tranquille dès à présent.

Mais Sakura était quand même soucieuse, elle déclara qu'elle aurait bien aimé connaître l'identité de ce jeune garçon masqué. Kakashi expliqua à elle et aux autres que tous les chasseurs de déserteurs de Kiri portaient ce masque. On les surnommait « les effaceurs de cadavres » car ils devaient faire disparaître les corps des ninjas qui désertaient pour effacer toute trace de leur existence. Il leur expliqua aussi que le cadavre d'un ninja pouvait révéler de multiples secrets concernant où il a été formé, ses techniques ou les potions qui avaient été utilisées sur son corps. Il ponctua son explication en leur disant que s'il mourait, les autres villages s'empresseraient d'autopsier son corps pour le sharigan et ses mystères. Ainsi, toutes les techniques qu'il aurait copié, tomberaient dans les mains de leurs ennemis. Cela représenterait un danger énorme. Enfin, il dit que le cadavre d'un ninja recelait de nombreuses informations et que les chasseurs de déserteurs avaient pour rôle de tuer les déserteurs et de faire disparaître leur corps pour éviter que les secrets de leur village ne s'infiltrent chez l'ennemi.

-Les ninjas disparaissent sans laisser la moindre trace, conclut-t-il. C'est une vérité tragique mais c'est comme ça, on n'y peux rien.

-À l'heure qu'il est, le chasseur doit être en train de découper Zabuza en petit morceau... Quelle horreur !, fit Sakura, écœurée qui imaginait le scène.

-C'est fort probable, ajouta Cyann.

Quelques heures étaient passées et Kakashi avait fini par s'endormir. La brune ne faisait rien, elle était assise dans un coin, elle réfléchissait au jeune garçon qui avait tué Zabuza. Sur le moment, elle n'avait pas remarqué mais son chakra avait quelque chose de dangereux et depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés chez Tazuna, elle avait toujours cette sensation que le chakra du ninja à l'épée était toujours en vie. Mais elle fut tirée de ses pensées lorsqu'elle vit le blond sur le lit de leur maître. Elle soupira d'exaspération, ce crétin n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'enlever le masque de Kakashi pour voir son visage ce qui l'exaspéra encore plus, c'était que Sakura se prêtait aussi à ce jeu stupide. Puis son regard alla sur Sasuke qui était assis, elle essayait de trouver un moyen de lui dire la vérité sans trop le brusquer.

-Bon, pensa-t-elle déterminée, ce n'est pas en restant à ne rien faire qu'il va apprendre la vérité ! Il faut que je réagisse !

Sur ceux, elle se leva et alla en direction du ténébreux. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle l'interpella, le ténébreux tourna la tête vers la brune.

-Sasuke, il...il faut que je te parle, hésita-t-elle un court instant.

Il fut d'abord surpris mais ensuite il se rappela que pendant le déjeuné où maître Iruka avait formé les équipes, elle avait essayé de lui parler et qu'il l'avait envoyé balader. Il se dit que c'était peut-être le moment pour lui de s'excuser.

-Moi aussi, Cyann, fit-il en détournant la tête, rouge. Je...je suis désolé de ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois.

La brune n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sasuke Uchiwa s'excusait ! C'était bien la première fois. Elle eut un sourire et répondit que ce n'était pas grave en se mettant une main derrière la tête. Le ténébreux fit un sourire en coin et lui demanda si elle n'avait pas quelque chose à lui avouer.

-Ah si, se souvint-elle en redevenant sérieuse. Sasuke, je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais vraiment heureuse d'être dans ton équipe avec toi et que j'avais toujours voulu te parler car je...


End file.
